Un día de ociocidad
by Habda Ivanov
Summary: Tyson y los chicos solos en casa, Kai, y compañia cuidandolos pero todo cambia cuando aparece un personaje muy muy extraño, fracturas, incendio, inundaciones ¿venta de garage? Una noche de locura para Kai ¿Pingüinos con corbata? la venganza es dulce
1. Por fin vacaciones!

**Un día de ociosidad **

**By: Habda Ivanov**

**Género: Humor**

**Personajes: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Habda, papá de Max, Abuelo de Tyson, Hilary y demás anexados**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo son prestados para esto y bueno lo demás ya lo saben, espero que les guste**

Capitulo 1: Por fin vacaciones

Era una lluviosa mañana de verano, el día era normal, ya saben, vacaciones de verano, los chicos ven televisión hasta que se les secan los ojos, duermen hasta muy noche, algunos otros vagos juegan en la calle horas hasta que sus padres se acuerdan de su existencia y los obligan a volver, otros se rascan el ombligo, algunos más experimentan y golpean a sus hermanos menores, en fin, todos se olvidan de la escuela y se dedican a "descansar"

N/A.- Lastima que yo no pueda hacer eso en vacaciones de verano!!!! lloro y pataleo hasta el cansancio

Kai.- Yo tampoco me divertía en verano!!!!!! se pone furioso y comienza a tirar todo

Tala.- Yo tenía que entrenar, nunca tuve vacaciones!!!!! entra en shock

Los tres.- Pobres de nosotros!!! Que desdichados somos!!!!! los tres se abrazan y comienzan a llorar

Tyson, Ray y Max.- Ya déjense de babosadas!!! Sigan con el fic!

Kai.- Claro, como ustedes si tenían vacaciones y jugaban en la calle y veían tele y comían palomitas y dormían en sus camas calientitas y recibían amor y no eran maltratados y...

N/A.- Cálmate! ya empezaste de nuevo Kai queda abrazando sus rodillas, chupándose el dedo y meciéndose de un lugar a otro

Tala.- Es difícil superar eso Los tres siguen llorando hasta que llega el Señor

Dickenson

Sr. D.- Cálmense!

Los tres.- Bu...buuuu

Continuando con el fic

Como iba diciendo, todos disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, en especial un chico que, desde el

Primer día de clases ya

Estaba esperando las vacaciones

N/A.- No, no estoy hablando de mí, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia

-Uyyyyyyyyy vacaciones x fin!!!! Es hora de echar la hue... -Tyson estaba feliz

Bailando y cantando hasta

Que su abuelo lo interrumpió

-Hey chico, no te emociones, recuerda que tú tienes que entrenar, así que vamos al dollo

-Pero abuelo, estamos de vaca

-¿De vaca?

-De vacaciones, entra en la onda

-Que onda ni que ocho cuartos -El abuelo se lleva a Tyson de la oreja cuando de pronto suena

El teléfono-

-Uff, salvado por la campana

-Tienes suerte, iré a contestar -El abuelo se va a contestar el teléfono-

-Genial!!!! Ahora si voy a disfrutar de mis vacaciones ¿que hago primero?, pues vamos a ver mi

Lista de cosas para

Hacer en las vacaciones -Tyson saca de su bolsillo un envoltura de chocolate- Veamos

-Tyson comienza a leer -Lo que

Tengo que hacer en mis vacaciones es: nada uU que? Bn el chocolate siempre tiene la razón (unos

Minutos después)

Naaaaa! ya me aburrí, voy a ver que hay en la tele -Tyson prende la televisión -No, no,

Telenovela, concurso aburrido,

No, no, uyy espera, no, no, Barnie no, noooooooo!!!! heee Bob esponja!!!! -Comienza a cantar-

Bob esponja, bob

Esponja, el es Bob esponjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Aaaaaaaaaa! no puede ser, voy para allá -Se escucha gritar al abuelo, luego cuelga y sale corriendo

-Gulp...¿qué pasó?

El abuelo baja de su cuarto rápidamente y corre con sus maletas

-¿Qué sucede abuelo?

-Ha sucedido una desgracia

-Pero ¿que pasó?

-Me llamaron informándome que mi bisabuelo esta muy enfermo

-Gulp...bisabuelo? entonces vendría siendo de mi como un...tataratataratataratataratataratataratataraabuelo

-Algo así

-Worales, debe estar grande jeje seguro de chiquito tenía un dinosaurio de mascota

-No seas irrespetuoso! esta bien que este viejo pero bueno...olvídalo, como te decía tendré que irme a Krajastajan

-¿Qué dijo?

-Ahí es donde vive mi bisabuelo, bueno vive en Busqustafrish un pequeño pueblo al sur de Krajajastan

-¿? no entiendo

N/A: Que raro que Tyson no entienda algo

-Bueno como decía tendré que irme unos días

-Huyyyyyyyyy estaré solo!!!!! -Comienza a imaginar- Voy a romper todo y creare un mega pastel y

Saltare en la cama y...

-No, eres un tonto y ni loco te dejaría a cargo¿recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez?

PANTALLA EN BLANCO

En la siguiente escena se puede ver a un Tyson en calzoncillos con el pelo encendido, a su

Alrededor no hay más que desastre y más fuego

-Auxilio!! Socorro!! Me quemo, me quemo!!- Grita el chico corriendo en círculos como un idiota

N/A: O sea como siempre

VOLVIENDO AL ESCENARIO

-Sin olvidar que desde ese día no volví a ver a Pelusa (N/A: Pelusa es (o era) el gato de el

Abuelo)

-Pelusa? qué le habrá pasado al mentado gato?

DE NUEVO EN EL ESCENARIO ANTERIOR

-Auxilio!! Que hago?! Qué hago?! -Tyson sigue corriendo como un completo idiota cuando de pronto

Ve al gato

-Miau! miau!! -El gato trata de escapar de las llamas cuando de pronto Tyson lo mira

Malévolamente

-Eso es! Pelusa! tú me vas a ayudar a apagar el fuego MUAJAJAJA!

-Miau miau (traducción: esto me huele mal)

En la siguiente escena podemos ver a Tyson tomando al gato y usándolo como si fuere un trapo

Para apagar el fuego, ya se podrán imaginar los maullidos del pobre gatito, quien

Afortunadamente actúa rápido, araña furioso a Tyson quien suelta al gato y este sale corriendo

-Gato hijo de tu...gata madre!!! Me las pagarás!! Auxilio!!

VOLVIENDO AL ESCENARIO

-Y eso que solo me fui por el pan!! Me fui 15 minutos y tu acabaste con la mitad de la casa -Le

Dice furioso el abuelo a su nieto

-Pero abuelo...

-Nada de peros, imagínate si hiciste eso en 15 minutos no me quiero imaginar lo que vas a hacer

En tres días que yo me valla, no quiero saber lo que harás, por eso le voy a hablar a el papá de Max para que venga a cuidarte

-U.U no soy un bebe!

-Eso dices tú

-Bueno, iré a hablarle al papá de Max para decirle que venga

-xx

Minutos después

-Tyson, el papá de Max me acaba de decir que necesita ir a comprar unas piezas en una tienda que se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, por lo que también estará de viaje unos días, por lo que se nos ocurrió que sería bueno que los dos se quedarán aquí

-Uiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Max y yo solos

-No te emociones, ni locos los dejaríamos solos, por eso se nos ocurrió llamarle al Sr. Dickenson

-U.u que aburrido

De pronto suena el teléfono

-Espera aquí, iré a contestar

-Genial, Max y yo con el Señor Dickenson

Tres minutos después

-Tyson, me acaba de llamar el Sr. Dickenson avisándome que el también tendrá que irse, por lo que se nos ocurrió una maravillosa idea

-Qué?

-Pues será bueno que Max y tu se queden a cargo de alguien responsable, por lo que Ray tmb estará aquí

-Yupi!!!

-Y también Kenny

-Genial!!

-Y Kai y Hilary

-Qué? eso ya no es divertido!

-Pues se nos ocurrió que Kai y Hilary son los más cuerdos, por eso ellos estarán aquí

-Ñaaaaa que feo

Ojala y les gusté ¡dejen reviews!

Habda Ivanov


	2. ¿Y esa chica?

**Aquí les va el segundo capitulo, a ver que les parece; la verdad estoy algo carente de imaginación**

**Nota: Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen, ni la historia ni nada de eso**

Capitulo 2¿Y esa chica?

Mientras tanto, en casa de Max

-Ya te dije que no puedes quedarte aquí! si mi papá te ve nos matará a los dos -Dice el rubio chico

-Pero...por favor!- Dice una chica de la estatura de Max, delgada, de pelo negro con mechones rojos y morados -Por favor, Kenny me dijo que la próxima vez que fuera a verlo llamaría a la policía, Ray simplemente se desapareció del mapa, Kai es muy malo conmigo...¿o al revés? y bueno Tyson...tu sabes, es un estupido

-No!

-Por favor- Suplica la chica poniendo una cara como la del gato con botas de Sherk

-Pues...no creo que a mi papá le guste la idea y menos cuando sepa que entraste por la ventana

-Naaaaa que tiene de malo eso?

-Bueno, la gente normal acostumbra entrar por la puerta

-Puerta, ventana, no hay mucha diferencia, además como no me va a querer tu papá si yo soy tan linda y educada

-Si como no

-Que dijiste?- Pregunta la chica poniendo cara s..d.i.c.a

-Nada- Responde Max asustado

-Además toda la gente me quiere

-Matar- Susurra de nuevo Max

-Escuche eso!!- La chica vuelve a poner cara s..d.i.c.a

-Max, abre la puerta, tengo que hablar contigo -Grita el papá de Max

-Ahora voy papá, estoy en ropa interior -Contesta Max nervioso

-¿En serio? ow perdón -La chica se voltea

-No seas tonta! lo dije para despistarlo

-Aaaaaaaaaa ya entendí

-:) bien escóndete! -Max jala a la chica y la esconde es su armario

-Oh está muy oscuro, y hay ropa sucia por todos lados

-Shh! cállate

-Max, ábreme -Vuelve a gritar el papá de Max

-Ya voy -Max abre la puerta

-Qué está sucediendo? -Pregunta el papá de Max

-Ya te dije, me estaba cambiando-Responde el chico

-Pero si traes la misma ropa-

-Es que toda mi ropa es igual, bueno nada más cambia según la temporada ¿o no viste la diferencia a de mi ropa de V-Force a G-Revolution?

N/A. Chiste estupido, perdón

-O.O? no importa, bueno sucede tengo q´ salir fuera de la ciudad a comprar unas piezas, por lo q´ me ausentaré unos días pero te quedarás en casa de Tyson con todos lo chicos y Hilary-

-Esta bien papá-

-Bueno prepara tus cosas, te quedarás dos días allá-

-Si papá-

-Bien, mañana vamos para casa de Tyson, te dejo para que hagas tus maletas, nos vemos al rato-

-Si papá-

El papá de Max sale y el rubio chico se sienta en su cama con cara de alivio

-Uf, menos mal que todo salió bien- Entonces se escuchan golpes desesperados en el armario -¡Habda!- Grita Max y abre el armario, entonces sale Habda del armario con muchos calcetines, pantalones, camisas y muchas prendas más pegadas a su cuerpo

-¡Libertad! Ese lugar realmente apesta, y yo que pensé que yo era desordenada, ah pero en fin…¡Siii¡Pasaremos el fin de semana en casa de Tyson todos arrejuntaditos!-

-¿Pasaremos? Creo que no es buena idea que tu vallas-

-¿Qué¿Por qué?-

-Bueno tú sabes, has causado traumas en Kenny y Tyson, Kai no creo que quiera volver a verte, Ray tiene Habdafobia y Hilary, bueno, todos sabemos que no son muy buenas amigas que digamos…-

-¿Hilary? Es que esa no es más que una…bueno pero no ha pasado nada malo-

-¿En serio¿Recuerdas el campamento del año pasado?-

-Pues….-

Entonces se pone de nuevo la pantalla en blanco y luego vemos un bosque, hay muchas casas de campaña (todas mal hechas pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta) y hay muchos niños jalando una cuerda (bueno la verdad no se como se llama ese juego en el que hay dos equipos y jalan una cuerda y los que pierden se caen al lodo) entonces los niños del equipo rojo (conformado por Hilary, Ray , Kai y otra bola de mocosos desconocidos) tiró fuertemente y los del equipo azul (conformado por Habda, Tyson, Max y hartos niños con moco verde) cayeron al lodo, pero Tyson cayó encima de Habda y ella se estaba ahogando en el lodo.

-¡Auxilio¡Help¡SOS!- Gritaba Habda cuando notó que Hilary se reía sin parar -¡Ahora si te la ganaste!- Gritó Habda y con una fuerza que ni Hulk se levantó arrojando a Tyson lejos (muy lejos), entonces se arrojo sobre Hilary y comenzó a golpearla y a jalarle el cabello, las dos se golpeaban, se picaban los ojos, se insultaban.

-¡Si Habda¡Como te enseñamos en la abadía¡Aplícale la hurracarrana y la camaleónina!- Gritaba Kai cuando de pronto todos lo miraron extraño, entonces volvió a su estado normal (entiéndase amargado) -¿Qué me ven?- Gritó furioso

Las chicas se golpeaban cuando llegó un hombre alto y las separó

-A ver muchachas ¿qué aprendimos ayer?-

-Hay que llevarnos bien con todos- Dijo Hilary

-Hasta a las chicas idiotas, feas, gordas, bobaliconas y odiosas que tanto odiamos- Dijo Habda provocando que aumentara la furia de Hilary, pero el profesor interrumpió

-No muchachas, hay que querernos mucho, mucho, bueno ahora todos tómense de las manos y cantemos nuestra canción- Dijo el hombre tomando a las chicas de la mano y todos se agarraron de la mano y comenzaron a cantar

-¡Amor y amistad! Amor y amistad para ti, amor y amistad para mi, amor para ti, amor para mi, nos queremos mucho, nos…-

-¡Hey¡Eso no!- Dijo Habda y todo vuelve al escenario anterior, a la recamara de Max

N/A: Por cierto, se me olvido decir que era un campamento para "Adolescentes neuróticos anónimos" ¿qué hacían Ray, Tyson y Max allí? Pues bueno Tyson creyó que era el campamento para "comedores compulsivos" , Max simplemente se le pegó a Tyson y Ray: pasó mucho tiempo con Kai.

-Bueno pero eso no importa- Dijo Habda

-Claro que si, será mejor que no vallas- Contestó Max

-Claro, diviértanse todo el fin de semana mientras yo me la paso triste y sola encerrada en mi cuarto, me voy, adiós Max. Tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver- Dijo Habda mientras empezaba a sonar música de violines, Habda caminaba lentamente hacia la ventana

-¡Habda, espera!- Dijo Max y Habda sonrió "este tonto se lo creyó" pensó Habda, pero volteó con lágrimas en lo ojos

-Dime Max- Dijo con voz de tristeza

-Eh..Pues…es que traes mis calzoncillos favoritos pegados en tu trasero, perdón pero es que son los rojos que voy a usar en Año Nuevo- Dijo Max

-¡Ag¡Qué asco!- Grito Habda quitándose los calzoncillos de su trasero y saliendo furiosa por la ventana.

-Chicas, quien las entiende- Dice Max y comienza a hacer sus maletas

Dejen reviews!

Habda Ivanov


	3. En casa de Tyson

Hola de nuevo! Bueno pues aquí les va el tercer capitulo, como siempre digo ojala les guste. Esta algo pirado pero bueno, es parte de mi loca imaginación

Nota: Ni los personajes ni la historia ni nada de eso me pertenece

Capitulo 3: En la casa de Tyson

Al otro día por la tarde, en casa de Tyson tocaron la puerta.

-¡Max¡Hola!- Dijo Tyson abriendo la puerta –Hola señor papá de Max-

-O.o? Hola Tyson ¿y tu abuelo?- Preguntó el papá de Max

-Se jue cuando llegó Kai- Contestó

-¿Ya llegó Kai?- Preguntó Max

-Si, ya sabes el chico es madrugador, llegó a las 7 de la madrugada y desde esa hora he tenido que aguantar su cara de tabla-

-¿Podrías llamar a Kai?- Preguntó el papá de Max

-¿Pero pa´ que le llamo si lo tengo aquí cerca? Mejor le hablo ¿no?-

Max y su papá: Con una gotita en la cabeza

-Da igual, pero que venga-

-¡Ah!- Dijo Tyson -¡Amargado te hablan!- Gritó Tyson

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así- Dijo Kai a punto de golpear a Tyson pero vio al papá de Max y se detuvo –Eh, perdón ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó Kai

-Bueno solo quiero encargarte a mi muchacho, cuídalo bien-

-Si- Contestó Kai

-Y cierren bien la puerta, no le abran a extraños, asegúrense de que el gas este bien, tengan cuidado con la estufa y con las conexiones eléctricas y…-

3 horas después

-Y no hagan mucho desorden ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si- Contestó Kai

-¿De acuerdo chicos?- Preguntó el señor a los chicos pero los dos estaban dormidos con toda la baba de fuera

-¡Despierten!- Gritó Kai y los dos despertaron

-Si, señor, señor, si- Dijeron los dos

-Esta bien, cuídense mucho y cuídalos bien Kai-

-Si- Dijo y cerró la puerta –Cuídalos bien, como si fueran bebes, se que son estupidos pero ya son grandes, ya saben lavarse sus calzoncillos ¿no?-

Los dos chicos se miran y comienzan a silbar

-Aparte de idiotas, inútiles- Dice Kai

-¡Juguemos un juego!- Dice Max

-¡Si!- Contesta Tyson

-Kai ¿A que quieres jugar?-

-A las lagartijas, ustedes corren y yo les aviento piedras- Contestó Kai

-No, mejor juguemos matatena ¿si?-

-¿Mata que?- Preguntó Tyson

-No- Contestó Kai

-Juguemos basta- Propuso de nuevo Max

-NO-

-Serpientes y escaleras-

-No-

-A los cochecitos-

-No-

-Pregunta o castigo-

-No-

-Timbiriche-

-No-

-Yoyo-

-No-

-Burro castigado-

-No-

-Siete y medio-

-No-

-Domino-

-No-

-Al papá y la mamá-

Kai y Tyson: O.o?

Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada más

-¡Ya se! Juguemos beyblade- Dijo Tyson

-¿Beyblade?- Preguntaron Kai y Max

-Tanto tiempo sin jugar, que tiempo aquellos- Dijo Max –Los torneos, los equipos, las batallas-

-La comida, las chicas, la comida- Contestó Tyson

-Ganar, los que perdían, ganar, los perdedores, la abadía, ganar, sangre-

-¿Sangre?- Preguntaron Tyson y Max

-Bueno ¿quieren jugar o no?- Dijo Kai

-Si!- Contestaron los dos

-Voy a mi cuarto por Dragoon- Dijo Tyson

-Creo que yo puse el mió en mi maleta, siempre lo traigo; como un amuleto- Dijo Max y abrió su maleta, comenzó a aventar por todos lados camisas, calcetines, calzoncillos, historietas y de pronto lanzó un osito de peluche que fue directo a la cara de Kai

-Ouch- Dijo tomando al osito -¿Y esto?-

-Eh…pues…¿acaso nunca tuviste uno?- Preguntó Max apenado

-No- Contestó Kai -¿No estás ya muy grandecito para esto?

-Pues…tal vez pero ya vez que dicen que uno tiene la edad que le dice su corazón-

-¿Acaso nunca piensan madurar ustedes?- Gritó Kai y en eso tocaron la puerta, Kai fue a abrir, era Ray

-Ah Ray, pasa. La reunión de bebes ya empezó ¿Cuál de los dos es el tuyo?-

-Jaja muy gracioso Kai- Dijo Ray entrando –Max, tanto tiempo sin verte¿y todo este regadero de ropa y demás cosas?-

-Son mías, es que estoy buscando mi beyblade lo que pasa es que vamos a jugar beyblade ¿quieres jugar?- Contestó Max

-Esta bien- Entonces Ray abrió su maleta en la que estaba sus cosas perfectamente ordenadas y sacó su Blade. -¿Y el tuyo Kai?-

Entonces Kai sacó el suyo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón

-¿Y Tyson?- Preguntó Ray

-Buscando su beyblade- Contestó Max

Media hora después, Kai estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y Ray sentado en el suelo lanzando su Beyblade una y otra vez.

-¡Ya lo encontré!- Dijo Max sacando su ropa, luego miró el tiradero que había a su alrededor- ¡Luego lo recojo!- Dijo –Oigan, como que Tyson ya se tardó mucho ¿no creen?-

-¡No¡Como crees!- Dijo Kai irónicamente y volvió a sonar el timbre, Ray fue a abrir y eran Hilary y Kenny

-Hola Kenny, Hilary hola-

-Hola Ray, perdón la tardanza pero Hilary tardó horas arreglándose-

-Pero si yo la veo igual- Dijo Tyson saliendo de quien sabe donde –No funciono el experimento-

-¡Tyson!- Gritó Hilary

-Bueno pasen, estamos a punto de iniciar un torneo de beyblade ¿quieren jugar?- Dijo Ray

-No, mejor los vemos- Dijo Kenny

Un rato después

-Bueno, las cosas quedaron así: Tyson contra Ray y Max contra Kai, Tyson y Ray ¿están listos?-

-Si- Contestaron los dos

-Bueno, tres, dos, uno ¡Let-It-Rip!- Gritó y los dos lanzaron sus Beyblades, al final ganó Tyson

-¡Si! Soy el mejor, eh, soy el mejor, si, así se hace, si – Cantaba y bailaba Tyson

-Bueno, ahora Max y Kai ¿Listos?-

-Si- Contestaron los dos

-Tres, dos, uno ¡Let-It-Rip!- Los Beyblades comenzaron a girar y a golpearse hasta que el de Max quedó fuera del plato

-Bueno, entonces ahora jugarán Tyson contra Kai ¿listos?-

-Si-

-Tres, dos uno ¡Let-It-Rip!- Grito Kenny y los dos lanzaron sus blades pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido y todos voltearon: entonces vieron a Habda

-¡Hola¿Qué tal¿No se lo esperaban?- Preguntó Habda

-¿Habda¿Qué haces aquí?- Vine a pasar el fin de semana con ustedes ¿no les alegra?

-No- Contestaron todos

-Bueno no me importa, de todas formas lo que menos quería era quedarme en Roma con mi queridísimo hermanito Roberth para disfrutar del torneo anual de ajedrez ¿Están jugando beyblade?

-Si- Dijo Ray –No, solo los comparábamos- Dijo Ray asustado

-¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo?- Preguntó Habda pero nadie contestó

-No, tú no puedes estar aquí- Dijo Kai

-¿Por?

-Por que no- Contestó

-Oye ¿por dónde entraste?- Preguntó Tyson

-Por la chimenea, como Santa Claus, solo que yo estoy más flaquita y no tengo barba ni bigote, aunque Tiziano Ferro diga lo contrario-

-Pero si no tenemos chimenea- Dijo Tyson

-¿En serio? Jeje, que cosas-

Entonces Tyson caminó por toda la casa hasta hallar el vidrio de su recamara roto -¡Habda!- Gritó Tyson

-¿Perdón?- Dijo ella

-¡Tu vas a pagar ese vidrio roto!

-Esta bien- Dijo sacando de su cartera muchos billetes -¿Con mil dólares esta bien?-

-Si- Dijo asombrado Tyson mirando los billetes -¿Dónde conseguiste tanto dinero?-

-Oye no pienses que me lo robé¿olvidas que soy millonaria?

-Ah lo olvide, como te conocí cuando eras pobre y de familia numerosa-

-Si, pero eso quedo atrás- Contestó Habda y sonó el timbre de la casa

-Oh oh- Dijo Kai

-¿Quién será?- Dijo Tyson y fue a abrir pero Kai corrió a abrir primero

-Ya estamos aquí Kai- Dijo una voz que a todos les resultó familiar

-¿Tala?- Preguntaron todos y entraron Tala y Bryan

-¿Qué hacen aquí ellos, Kai?- Preguntó Tyson

-Yo los invite, pero no te preocupes, ya se van- Dijo Kai

-¿Qué¿No nos dijiste que querías que viniéramos para que no te aburrieras con toda esta bola de mocosos inmaduros?-

-¡¿Mocosos inmaduros?!- Gritaron todos-Si, pero creo que este no es el momento- Dijo Kai

Pero mientras todos estaban distraídos Habda subía lenta y silenciosamente las escaleras para dirigirse a la recamara de Tyson y salir por la ventana cuando como si fuera una escena sacada de caricatura de Buggs Buny no vio un patín que estaba en el penúltimo escalón y resbaló con el cayendo escalón por escalón hasta bajar y estrellarse con una pared

-¡Habda!- Gritaron Tala y Bryan

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar un patín en las escaleras?- Dijo Kenny

-Bueno, en la tele se veía como la trampa perfecta para rateros, fantasmas, ovnis y vendedores no deseados-

Todos: Con una gotita en la cabeza

Ray como todo un caballero corrió a ayudar a Habda quien se encontraba algo inconsciente, pero en unos minutos volvió en si -¿Anotaron las placas?- Dijo Habda

N/A: Chiste ya muy choteado

-¡Tyson, di tus últimas palabras por que vas a morir!- Dijo levantándose pero se detuvo y se volvió a sentar -¡Hay mi pie¡Me duele mucho!- Gritó

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que pasarías estas vacaciones con Roberth ¿no es así?- Dijo Bryan muy molesto

-Se suponía pero no, solo vine a desearle feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a mis súper amigos, pero ya me voy- Dijo dando media vuelta

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Bryan

-A Roma- Contestó

-Ah ¿y te vas a ir caminando?- Dijo irónicamente Bryan

-No, esta bien que me veas juerte y aguantadora pero no, me voy en avión-

-¿Tu sola?-

-Siempre viajo sola, las aerolíneas son muy seguras, es más ahorita pido un taxi del aeropuerto, o una niñera que me lleve ¿está bien?-

-Te llevaré al aeropuerto, sabes muy bien las razones por las que quiero que estés en Roma-

-Si hermanito-

-¿Hermanito?- Gritaron todos

-Si, Roberth es mi medio hermano por parte de mi madre y Bryan por parte de mi padre, mi vida es una larga historia, se las contaré después- Entonces miró a Tala quien se acercó a ella

-Habda…- Dijo pero ella trató de levantarse con ayuda de Ray

-Bryan tiene razón, yo debería estar en Roma, ahora mismo me voy- Dijo y trató de caminar un poco sola pero de nuevo cayó al suelo –Mi pierna, me duele mucho- Entonces Bryan se acercó –Llamaré a un médico- Dijo tomando el celular de Habda

-En un rato viene- Todos solo se miraban entre si, hasta que Tyson rompió el silencio

-¿Y ahora qué¡Sigamos con la beybatalla!- Dijo Tyson

-¡Si!- Dijo Max y se fueron Tyson, Max, Kenny y Hilary

-Llevémosla a la cama de Tyson- Dijo Ray

-Ray vete con Tyson-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ray

-¡Vete con Tyson!- Ray obedeció y se fue

-Te prohibí estar cerca de ellos, sabes bien que debes estar lo más alejada posible de los Beyblades, además, estas más segura allá-

-Perdón- Dijo ella bajando la cabeza

Dejen reviews!


	4. ¡A Roma No!

**Hola de nuevo! Weno aquí estoy otra vez con mis locuras, espero les guste este capitulo pero si de plano se les hace muy gachito simplemente ipnorenlo o aviéntenme de jitomatazos pero weno aquí vamos…**

**Nota: Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen ni la historia original, lo único q´ es de yo son las tonterías escritas abajo**

**Ojala les guste y se diviertan**

**Capitulo 4¡A Roma no!**

Bryan marcó el número de Roberth y espero en la línea

-Nada más no te tardes mucho porque es larga distancia y me cobran caro el minuto, acuérdate de q´ el q´ habla paga- Dijo Habda y Bryan la miró furioso –Claro como no es tu teléfono- Murmuró y Bryan la miró aún con más odio –Ya me cayo-

-Bueno ¿quién habla? Ah bueno soy Bryan el medio hermano de Habda, comuníqueme con Roberth-

-Por favor aunque sea, ni siquiera dices "wenos días" ¿q´ modales son esos?- Dijo Habda

-¡Ya cállate!- Gritó Bryan en el momento en q´ contestaba Roberth

-¿Es otra broma por teléfono? Le advertí q´ la próxima vez llamaría a la policía-

-¡No! Le decía a otra persona, soy Bryan el medio hermano de Habda, te llamo para decirte q´ mi hermana y tuya también se escapó y está aquí con una posible fractura en la pierna

-¿Q´? eso no puede ser por q´ Habda está en su cuarto- Entonces Roberth caminó y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Habda, ahí encontró a un chico vestido con minifalda y blusa ajustada y una peluca como el pelo de Habda

-¡Aaaaaaaaaa!- Gritó Roberth -¿Q´ está pasando?

-¿Acaso nunca lo sospechaste? Tanto tiempo q´ pase en la abadía me hizo cambiar un poquito- Dijo el chico intentando hacer voz de mujer

-¡Oye¡Nunca te dije q´ dijeras eso!- Escuchó Roberth gritar a Habda al otro lado del teléfono

-Bryan, pon a Habda al teléfono- Gritó y Bryan obedeció

-Weno?- Dijo Habda con voz dulce

-¿Quién es este?- Gritó Roberth

-Es Schewentegvrski- Dijo Habda

-¿Q´?- Dijo Roberth -¿Te estás burlando de mi inteligencia?-

-¿Si te digo q´ si q´ me haces?-

-¡Habda!- Grito Roberth

-Es un chico del colegio- Dijo Habda

- ¿Y es hombre, indefinido, travestí o q´ onda con este?

-No, si es retimachito, hasta está en el equipo de fútbol americano-

-¿Y por q´ está así?

-Es q´ le dije q´ si aceptaba saldría con el, q´ tonto ¿no crees?

-¡Escuché eso!- Gritó Schewentegvrski

-¡Sal de mi casa!- Gritó Roberth

-Claro, solo me cambio-

-¡Ahora!-

-Pero, no puedo salir así, tengo reputación

-Si se nota mucho- Dijo Roberth –Gustaf, saca a este de mi casa-

-Claro- Dijo Gustaf arrojando al chico por la ventana

-¡Por la ventana no! Bueno ya ni modo- Dijo Roberth –Pero tu señorita, voy por ti ahora mismo

-¡No! Mejor quédate a jugar ajedrez, estoy segura q´ esta vez si serás campeón

-¿Tu crees¡No soy un idiota!- Voy ahora mismo- Dijo Roberth colgando el teléfono

-No es justo- Dijo Habda

-Habda, por favor mantente en silencio antes de q´ olvide q´ eres mi hermana y te asesine lenta y dolorosamente- Dijo Bryan

-No se vale, eso lo debí decir yo, yo soy la sádica de la historia- Bryan la mira asesinamente –Va en serio, ya se de donde lo saque lo sádica- Bryan la vuelve a mirar asesinamente

Un rato después, en la recámara de Tyson

-Bryan- Dice Habda tiernamente

-¿Q´?- Contesta molesto

-¿Me pasas la historieta de batman q´ está al lado de la rosquilla mordida? Por fis-

-¡Ay! Voy a ver si ya llegó el doctor- Dijo Bryan saliendo de la habitación

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Dice Kai

-Ya no es lo mismo- Dice Habda -¿Q´ paso con los tres mosqueteros?-

-¡No nos recuerdes eso!- Gritaron Tala y Kai

-Eran más divertidos antes- Dijo Habda

TIEMPO ATRÁS

Vemos en uno de los pasillos de la abadía a Kai pero de 6 años, a Tala de 4 y Habda de 5, Habda le arroja una pelota a Tala y como le cae en la cabeza se pone a llorar, Kai corre como loco y Habda corre de tras de Kai, salta para subirse en su espalda pero los dos se van directo al suelo

-¡Habda!- Grita Kai

-¡Me gritaste!- Dice Habda poniéndose a llorar

-Ya no pelemos chicos- Dice Tala

-Weno- Dice Habda

-Hay q´ jurar q´ nunca más vamos a pelear- Dice Tala

-¡Si! Seremos como los tres mosqueteros- Dice Habda

-¿Y q´ es eso?- Preguntan Tala y Kai

-No se pero me gusta- Contesta

8 AÑOS DESPUÉS

-¡No son más q´ unos estupidos¡Desearía nunca haberlos conocido!- Grita Habda

-Ah yo desearía lo mismo, nunca haber conocido sus estupidas caras- Grita Kai

-¡Todos son estupidos menos yo!- Grita Tala

Kai y Habda: o.O?

Habda sale molesta

-Púdrete en un beyestadio- Grita furiosa

-Te aseguro q´ me he detenido por q´ eres mujer- Grita Kai y Habda se le echa encima

-¡Ah pues no lo hagas!- Dice a punto de golpearlo pero Tala los separa

-¡Tú no te metas!- Gritan los dos

-No eres más q´ una estupida, inmadura, idiota y…-Dice Kai

-Díselo a mi trasero- Contesta furiosa dándose media vuelta

-Ah pues también es horrible- Grita Kai

-Gracias- Contesta saliendo furiosa

VOLVIENDO AL CUARTO DE TYSON

-¿Q´ fue lo q´ nos pasó?- Pregunta Habda

-Maduramos- Contesta Kai

-No es justo-

-Para ti nada es justo-

-La vida no es justa- Contesta Habda y entra el doctor

-¿Q´ le sucede?- Pregunta el doctor

-Pues mire, hace como tres días q´ no puedo ir al baño bien y cuando voy pues hago medio aguadito-

Todos¡Eres una asquerosa!

-Solo bromeaba: weno pues sucede q´ trataba de huir de mi malévolo medio hermano Bryan pero cuando subía las escaleras me tropecé con un patín q´ había dejado un elefante con gorra y me caí y me duele mucho mi piernita-

-Bueno veamos- Dice el doctor subiendo el pantalón de Habda

Kai y Tala////////////////////

-Es mi hermana depravados- Dice furioso Bryan

-Tenemos q´ llevarla al hospital, parece q´ se fracturo la pierna

-¿Y en q´ nos vamos a ir?- Dice Habda –No creo q´ en bicicleta, me voy a ver bien chida pedaleando con una sola patita ¿no?-

-El doctor trae auto, idiota- Dice Bryan

-¿Ve doctor? Y así me trata siempre, no si hasta lo voy a demandar por daños psicológicos

Entonces Tala y Bryan se fueron al doctor y Kai se quedó cuidando a los demás

-¿Q´ hacen, bebes?

-Bien, Tyson ha ganado 567 veces, Ray 243, Max 121 y Kenny 1 y eso por q´ Max se aburrió y se fue- Dice Hilary

-Tengo hambre- Dice Tyson

-Q´ raro- Dice Kenny

-Les propongo un juego, se llama: quien le hace más rápido un sándwich con mucha mayonesa, doble queso y harto jamón a Tyson

Todos: o.0?

-Hay, es q´ tengo hueva de írmelo a preparar-

Todos se miran entre si

-Bien, pero cuando necesiten un favor ni piensen en mí- Dice yendo al refrigerador, lo abre y solo encuentra: 1 huevo, 1 calcetín, 3 historietas y hartas chelas (cervezas) -¿Y esto?- Dice Tyson agarrando una cerveza

-Eh, son mías- Dice Kai -¿No pensaban q´ los chicos y yo tomaríamos leche con chocolate?-

-Metiste bebidas alcohólicas a MI refrigerador-

-No es tuyo, lo compró tu abuelo con su pensión de cada mes q´ le daba el Peje-

-Weno eso no importa- Dice Tyson –Lo q´ importa es q´ ¡No hay comida!- Grita Tyson

-Tendré q´ ir a comprar algo- Dice Kai

-No, mi abuelo te dijo q´ no nos dejaras solos ni un instante-

-Esta bien, entonces valla uno de ustedes-

-Q´ no dejes solo a nadie ni un instante!- Grita Tyson

-Bueno, entonces iremos todos al supermercado-

-Pero a mi abuelo no le gustará cuando se entere q´ todos estuvimos fuera de la casa-

-¿Quieres morirte de hambre?

-¡Chicos al supermercado!- Grita Tyson

**Weno espero q´ les haya gustado, esta algo cucho pero weno. Por cierto juré q´ no continuaría ningún fan fic de Beyblade hasta terminar este así q´ se aguantan con mis tonterías por q´ van para largo.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Habda Ivanov**


	5. En el supermercado

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo ya el quinto capitulo de este fic, no tengo nada q´ agregar más q´ lo de siempre q´ los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen. **

**Capitulo 5: En el supermercado**

Un rato después

Vemos a todos caminando por la banqueta agarrados de la mano y caminando en fila india

-Muy bien, q´ nadie se suelte- Dice Hilary

-¡¿Por q´ tenemos q´ ir así?!- Grita Kai

-¿Acaso quieres q´ nos suceda un accidente?- Pregunta Hilary

-Bueno pero nada más a Tyson- Contesta Kai

-¡Oye!- Grita Tyson

-Si nos soltamos alguien puede perderse o ser atropellado o ser aplastado por un burro volador- Dice Hilary

-¿Un burro volador?- Se preguntan todos

-Uno nunca sabe-

-Esto nos deja una lección: digan no a las drogas- Dicen Tyson

-¿Insinúas q´ estoy drogada?- Pregunta Hilary

-No, no lo insinuó, lo aseguro. Solo tú ves burros voladores-

Todos caminan hasta el cruce de calle y los ve un policía

-¿Son niños exploradores?- Pregunta el policía

-No- Dice Max

-¿Payasos?

-No!- Grita Kai

-¿Parte de una broma para un programa chafa de un canal americano?-

-No- Grita Ray

-¿Hermanos q´ se cuidan?

-Mejor perros!- Grita Kai

-Ya esta el alto- Dice Hilary y caminan todos agarraditos de la mano mientras q´ la gente los mira extraño

-¿Por q´ no te abres y me tragas ahora, tierra?- Dice Kai

En el centro comercial

Todos se sueltan y comienzan a correr por los pasillos, Kai toma un carrito y comienza a caminar por los pasillos

Musiquita de supermercado: tu, tu ru ru, tu tu tu ru, ru

-Bueno, veamos un kilo de arroz, dos de fríjol- Dice Hilary

-¡Hay¿De dónde saliste?- Pregunta Kai

-Haremos las compras juntos ¿no?

-Pues ya q´- Dice Kai y comienzan a caminar

En el área de las verduras

-Kai, escoge medio kilo de jitomates-

-¿Q´¿Por q´ yo?

-Por q´ si y ya- Contesta Hilary

-¿Q´ hice para merecer esto?- Dice Kai, agarra muchos jitomates y los mete en el carrito

-¡Kai!

-¿Q´?

-Así no- Hilary saca los jitomates del carrito, los mete a una bolsa y los pesa, así ¿eh?

-Ah- Contesta Kai

Entonces pasa un anciano y los mira

-Q´ generaciones, cuando yo tenía esa edad todavía jugaba con mis amigos, pero ahora desde jóvenes y ya casados o juntados

-¡¿Casados?!- Gritan los dos -¡Nooo!

El anciano se va molesto y Kai y Hilary se miran

-Mejor ve por un kilo de papas- Dice sonrojada Hilary

Kai va y llega un rato después con las papas en la bolsa

-¡No! Esta está muy aguadita, esta está fea- Dice Hilary sacando las papas de la bolsa

-Eso es discriminar- Dice Kai furioso y se va corriendo

-¡Kai! Claro me abandonas, así como te fuiste cuando nació nuestro tercer hijo- Grita Hilary y todos miran a Kai, entonces el se regresa junto a Hilary

-¿Q´ te pasa?-

-Si me vuelves a dejar sola grito y más- Dice Hilary y los dos siguen comprando cosas

Mientras tanto en el área de perfumería, Tyson y Kenny caminan por los pasillos

-No se vale, yo busco la comida no los detergentes- Dice Tyson, entonces se acerca Tyson a uno de los encargados –Disculpe ¿dónde encuentro algo de comer?

-¿De q´ tipo?- Contesta el hombre

-Pues de lo q´ sea, el chiste es q´ tengo hambre-

-Ah pues si se sigue derecho llega al área de carnes, por la izquierda llega a salchichoneria y por la derecha a panadería-

-Weno, voy pa´ donde caiga- Dice Tyson, él y Kenny caminan hasta q´ Tyson se detiene

-Oye jefe- Dice Tyson

-¿Q´?-

-¿Para q´ es esto?- Dice Tyson agarrando unas toallas femeninas

-Eh pues…sucede q´ el papá y la mamá ponen una semillita y…-

-¡Eso ya lo se!- Grita Tyson, pero esto para q´ es -¿Son colchoncitos?

-No, pues son cosas de chicas-

-¿Y q´ hacen con esto?

-Sería mejor q´ alguien más telo explicara- Entonces va pasando una mujer y Tyson se le acerca

-Disculpe ¿usted usa de estas¿Para q´ las usa?- Pregunta

-Niño depravado, te has de creer muy chistosito- Dice dándole una cachetada

-¿Y eso por q´ fue?- Pregunta Tyson

Mientras tanto en el área para revistas Ray mira una revista "para caballeros" y Max un libro para colorear

-Ya me aburrí, Vamos a otro lado- Dice Max pero Ray esta embobado -¿Q´ ves?- Pregunta Max y cuando ve la revista Ray la cierra rápidamente apenado

-Eh, no importa, Vámonos- Dice Ray

-Vamos a los juguetes- Dice Max

-¿Q´?

-Ándale por favor

-Bueno-

Entonces llegan al área de juguetes y Max va al área de bebes y se agarra apachurrando todo hasta q´ en el lugar están accionados todos los juguetitos de lucecitas y sonidos del lugar

N/A: Esa situación me resulta muy familiar, por cierto ¿q´ le van a pedir a los reyes?

-Max, no creo q´ sea buena idea- Dice Ray y de pronto ven a un policía con mirada asesina

-Max, Vámonos- Dice tomándolo y salen corriendo

3 horas después

En las cajas vemos a Hilary y Kai con su carrito llenó de verduras, fruta, leche, pescado y demás alimentos "saludables", luego llegan Tyson y Kenny con su carrito lleno de papás, pastelitos, jugos, dulces, galletas y 10 bolsitas de toallas femeninas por q´ Tyson se quedó con ganas de saber para q´ se usaban, tras de ellos llegan corriendo Ray y Max

-Chicos, q´ gusto me da verlos-

-Son 1500 dólares- Dice la cajera

Todos: Q´?

-Más 5347.98 dólares de juguetes q´ dañaron estos dos- Dice el policía señalando a Max y Ray

Max y Ray: nN

-Un total de 6847.98 dólares

-¿Q´? no creo tener tanto dinero- Dice Kai y comienza a buscar su cartera –No puede ser, la olvide en la casa-

-Veré cuanto traigo- Dice Tyson y abre su cartera de Pokemon pero de ella solo sale una polilla –No, nada-

-Coperacha- Dice Max, al final juntan más de lo q´ esperaban: 132.10 dólares (y eso por q´ Ray traía 50 dólares, Kenny otros 50, Hilary 32 y Max 10 centavos)

-O pagan o se van a prisión

-¡No!- Dice Kai, tengo una idea. Iré a la casa por el dinero

-¿Y como sabremos q´ van a regresar?

-Por q´ dejaremos a uno- Dice Kai

Todos: Q´?

-Por la cantidad q´ deben se deben quedar mínimo 3 y tu reloj- Le dice el policía

-Cuatro peor no mi reloj- Dice Kai

Todos: Kai

-Esta bien, aquí tiene mi reloj y se quedan Tyson, Hilary y Max

-¿Y por q´ nosotros?- Gritan los tres

-Por q´ si los perdemos no sería una gran pérdida, en cambio podemos perder a nuestro próximo Bill Gates y Ray me cae bien, además así no me vendrán fastidiando en el camino-

-¿Y por q´ no te quedas tu?- Dice Hilary

-Por q´ soy el mayo y yo doy las órdenes aquí, chicos vámonos- Dice y se van los tres

-¿Q´ pasará si no traen el dinero?- Pregunta Hilary

-Tus amigos se van a prisión y tú te quedarás en salchichoneria por el resto de tu vida

Los tres: Noooooooo!

En casa de Tyson

-Bueno en mi cartera solo hay 1500 dólares, lo justo para pagar la comida- Dice Kai

-¿Y los chicos?- Pregunta Ray

-No todo se puede en la vida- Dice Kai

-¡Kai!- Gritan Kenny y Ray, entonces baja Tala

-¿Q´ sucede?- Pregunta Tala

-¿Ya llegaron?- Pregunta Kenny

-No, somos espíritus, todavía estamos en el hospital- Dice irónicamente Tala

-Tala ¿tienes dinero q´ nos prestes?- Pregunta Ray

-¿Para?

-Para desempeñar a Tyson, Hilary y Max- Contesta Kai –Pero si no tienes no importa, tampoco te presiones- Contesta Kai

-¡Kai!

-¿Les sirven 10 dólares?- Dice Tala y Kenny se los arrebata

-Pues ya q´- Contesta Kenny -Oigan busquemos más dinero- Dice Kenny y se ponen a buscar hasta q´ Kai entra a la habitación de Tyson y ve a Habda con el pie enyesado y a Bryan sentado al pie de la cama molesto

-Hola Kai ¿quieres firmar mi yeso?- Pregunta Habda

-Después, debo encontrar dinero-

-Kai, robar es malo- Dice Habda

-No! No es lo q´ piensas, es para desempeñar a Tyson, Max y Hilary

-¿Ya se puede empeñar gente? Eso si es ser muy pobre-

-No! Te explicare después lo q´ paso pero necesito hallar 6705.88 dólares

-Guau¿por q´ no buscas en la alcancía de Tyson?- Dice Habda y Kai rompe el cochinito de Tyson (dije el cochinito de Tyson no al cochinito de Tyson) y al final encuentra 20 centavos, una carta de Yu-Gi-Oh!, un gusano muerto y muchas envolturas de chocolate

-Genial- Dice Kai tomando los 20 centavos

-Recuerdo cuando me quede sin dinero en el centro comercial, lo bueno es q´ traía tarjeta de crédito- Dice Habda

-¡Eso es¡Tú eres millonaria!

-¿En serio?- Pregunta Habda –Ah, si-

-¿Puedes prestarme los 6705.68 dólares?-

-Claro- Contesta -¿Cheque, tarjeta, cambio?-

-¡Billetes! Grita Kai

-¿De 500, 200, 100, 50, 20 o 1 dólar?

-¡Lo q´ sea!

Un rato después, en el centro comercial

-Aquí tiene todo el dinero- Dice Kai

-Faltan mil dólares- Dice el policía

-Si, es q´ puede quedarse con Tyson- Contesta Kai

Todos: Kai

Al final quedan todos libres y regresan a casa, pero tienen q´ contratar un microbús porque las bolsas no cabían en un taxi y tuvieron q´ pedirle más dinero a Habda.

Continuara………….

Espero les haya gustado, por fa dejen reviews y díganme ¿q´ le van a pedir a los reyes?

Nos vemos!

Habda Ivanov


	6. ¿Fuego? ¡Tyson!

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo con el sexto capitulo de esta locura, casi no tengo tiempo de actualizar por q´ ya regrese a la escuela y ya saben tareas, tareas y ¿saben q´ más? Tareas pero aquí les voy con esta locura, a ver si les gusta y gracias por sus reviews, espero q´ les guste esta sarta de locuras y bueno pss aquí vamos, sin embargo, hoy parece q´ mi imaginación se jue de paseo pues estoy carente pero aquí vamos, a ver q´ se puede hacer.**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Fuego? ¡Tyson!**

De regreso a la casa….

Tyson: Si!!! Ahora si voy a comer! (Dice emocionado Tyson corriendo en círculos)

Ray:Este…mejor vallan a ver la tele y yo preparo la comida ¿les parece?

Tyson: Mejor, así no tengo q´ hacer nada y me traen comida

Kai: Iré con los chicos (Dice y se va a la habitación de Tyson)

Kenny: Oigan, sería bueno q´ le diéramos las gracias a Habda ¿no?

Todos: Eh…pues

Kenny: ¡Chicos!

Todos: Weno

Entonces todos fueron a la habitación de Tyson y vieron a Habda

Habda: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Quieren firmar mi yeso?

Max: ¡Siii!

Tyson: ¡Yo primero! (Max se acerca a la pierna de Habda pero Tyson le quita el plumón, empuja a Max y va a caer en la pierna de Habda)

Habda: ……………

Bryan: ¿No te dolió?

Habda: Auch

Bryan: ¿Eso es todo?

Habda: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bryan: ¿Eres o te haces la idiota?

Habda: Ash, uno q´ quiere disimular y no más no la dejan, claro como yo no soy hipócrita, al contrario soy de lo más sincera por q´ aunque la verdad duele pues…

Tyson: ¿Quién es Ding Dong? (Pregunta Tyson firmando su pierna)

Habda: Ah, un chico q´ conocí en el hospital, solo q´ apenas había salido de su operación y estaba algo mareado por la anestesia así q´ como no se acordaba de su nombre le dije q´ firmara como "Ding Dong"

Hilary: ¿La llevaron a un hospital normal o a uno para gente como ella? Ya sabes, algo dañada

Habda: ¡No por q´ me veas con una sola pierna creas q´ no te puedo hacer nada! ¿Sabes? Tengo mis contactos, gente en la mafia, el bajo mundo…

Bryan: ¡Habda!

Habda: No hay libertad de expresión aquí, weno miren: esta es la firma del doctor Shiguro Tikura

Todos: o.0?

Bryan: Eso no fue broma

Todos: Ah

Habda: Como decía: esta es la firma del enfermero q´ estaba bien ¡ayy! Chiquito, lindo, papá, esta es la de la enfermera gorda, esta de un niño q´ pasaba por ahí…

Kenny: Ciento interrumpir tu maravillosa explicación pero queríamos agradecerte por prestarnos el dinero

Todos: Gracias

Habda: No es nada

Max: Te juramos q´ te pagaremos toditito de a montón a fin de mes

Habda: Aja! Y ¿cómo? ¿Meterán a Tyson al circo a bailar en la cuerda floja en un pequeño monociclo mientras tiene 10 pastelillos en la cabeza? O mejor ¿Ray se va a ir a trabajar a un restaurante de Polanco como mesero preparando sushi como los pingüinos de Madagascar? ¿O Max va a salir en un comercial de pasta de dientes? O ¿Kai va a asustar a los niños pequeños hasta q´ le den todo su domingo? O ¿Hilary va a ser sirvienta de alguna familia millonaria? O…

Todos: ¡Ya cállate!

Habda: Weno la conclusión es: ¿Cómo me van a pagar?

Tyson: Podemos vender pastelitos en la calle

Habda: Terminarían en bancarrota, te los comerías todos

Max: Podemos fingir q´ somos ciegos y pedir dinero en la calle

Todos: ¡Max!

Max: ¿Q´?

Ray: Eso es ser deshonesto y además así empezaron los políticos

Max: ¡Noooooooo!

Entonces tocaron la puerta

Ray: Yo abro

Max: Weno, iremos abajo, al rato les traemos algo de comer

Habda: ¿Ordenaron pizza?

Kenny: No

Habda: ¿Tacos?

Kenny: No

Habda: ¿Machaca con huevo?

Todos: ¿?

Habda: ¿Entonces?

Max: Ray preparará la comida

Habda: ¿Y por q´ Ray?

Kenny: Por q´ Max le teme al fuego y los cuchillos, Hilary simplemente no sabe ni como abrir la mayonesa, yo pss yo no cuento y Tyson…por el bien de la humanidad será mejor q´ él no entre a la cocina…no sabemos q´ puede pasar; hasta la bomba atómica quedarían como una luz de bengala con lo q´ puede pasar y Kai…pues el tampoco cuenta, nada más imagínatelo con mandil y cortando papas

Kai: ¡Más les vale q´ no se imaginen eso!

Habda: Ah…mi mente empezaba a funcionar

Kai. Mejor no lo intentes, puede ser peligroso

Habda: Haré como q´ no escuché eso, no, si lo escuche ¡Kai! (Entonces saca una libreta y comienza a apuntar)

Kai: ¿Q´ haces?

Habda: Aquí estoy anotando a toda la gente de la q´ me vengaré cuando me recupere de mi pie

Kai mira la libreta y queda sorprendido

Kai: Al elefante con gorra (Tyson) por su estupidez más estupida de las estupideces con el patín, a Hilary por zorra, mandona, gritona y odiosa, a Bryan por decirle a Roberth, a Roberth por escuchar a Bryan, a Schewentegvrski por estupido y hacerme quedar como un travestí, a la enfermera gorda por no querer darme doble ración de gelatina, al doctor por esa medicina asquerosa, al enfermero chiquito, lindo, papá por no querer darme un beso, a Kai por burlarse de mi inteligencia……….Estas loca ¿lo sabes?

Habda: Si

Kai??? Bueno no importa

Kenny: Yo ya me voy, voy con los chicos a ver q´ babosadas digo cosas hacen

Habda: (en tono misterioso) ¡No! Tal vez estén haciendo cosillas malas

Todos: o?

Habda: ¿Q´? a lo mejor están brincando en la cama del abuelo, jugando béisbol dentro de la casa, llenando de mantequilla el piso para patinar, con eso de q´ son tan idiotas ¿o q´ pensaron ustedes?

Todos: (silbando y mirando hacia otro lado)

Habda: Cochinos

Ray: (Entrando) Hey Bryan allá abajo está Roberth

Kai: ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?

Habda: Esto es un fan fic, podemos hacer lo q´ queramos, es así como en las telenovelas

Tyson: Cierto

Todos: ¿De dónde saliste?

Tyson: Esto es ficción, miren (comienza a aletear y vuela por toda la recámara)

Todos: ¿?

Tyson: Bueno ya me voy (Desaparece misteriosamente)

Todos????????

Habda: Hagamos como q´ no vimos nada de esto

Todos: De acuerdo

Kai: O tu loquera se pega o……

Todos: ¿O q´?

Kai: O el aire q´ estamos respirando contiene marihuana

Todos??????

Kai: (Reaccionando) ¿Ven lo q´ me hacen decir?

Habda: Si nadie te puso una pistola, tu te marihuaniaste solito

Bryan: Bueno imaginemos q´ todo fue una locura, iré con Roberth

Habda: ¡Por favor hermanito! No quiero regresar a Roma, soy muy feliz aquí y ¿sabes? Allá me aburro mucho, por las mañanas desayunamos, por las tardes comemos y por las noches cenamos

Todos: o.0?

Bryan: ¿Y eso q´?

Habda: No lo sé, es q´ mi vida en Roma es tan aburrida q´ es lo único q´ me acuerdo q´ hago

Bryan: (Furioso) ¡Ay! ¡Ya me desesperaste! Voy con Roberth (sale furioso)

Kai, Tala y Habda se quedan en silencio

Habda: Odio los silencios, son incómodos

Kai: (Ignorándola)

Habda: ¿Quieres firmar mi pierna, Kai?

Kai: No

Habda: Juguemos yo veo, yo veo algo plano

Kai:

Habda: Y blanco con manchas de colores

Kai:

Habda: Y es totalmente liso

Kai:¡Ya!

Habda: Si no estaba tan difícil, era el techo pero tiene chicles pegados, manchas de salsa de tomate….

Kai: Grrr

Habda: Kai

Kai: ¿Q´?

Habda: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Tala: ¿Q´?

Kai: ¿Estás loca?

Habda: No se me ocurrió nada mejor q´ decir, oye ¿q´ quieres ser cuando seas más grande?

Kai. Adulto

Habda: o? Eso ya lo se y no te burles de mi inteligencia

Max: (Entra corriendo) ¡Kai!

Habda: ¡Oye! ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? A ver y si ahorita hubieras entrado y Kai estuviera en tanga bailando el "za, za, za" ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado?

Todos?

Kai: ¡Borren de sus sucias mentes lo q´ sea q´ estén pensando!

Habda: ¿Conejitos volando por el Polo Norte mientras los elefantes bailan canciones de Floricienta y las vacas cantan melodías de Mozart?

Todos??

Habda: Eso es lo q´ estaba pensando yo

Max: Antes yo solía soñar con conejitos, eran blancos y sus colitas parecían de algodón

Habda: ¿En serio?

Max: Si, y saltaban por la ventana de mi cuarto para q´ yo les diera zanahorias frescas

Habda: ¡Guau!

Max: Y luego subía a mi pony y me iba junto con mis conejitos hacia las dulcería

Habda: ¿Y q´ más?

Max: Y ahí encontrábamos dulces de todos los colores y sabores y me comía todos pero no me salían caries

30 minutos después

Max: Y entonces me desperté y me di cuenta de q´ ya se me había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela

Habda: Es un sueño genial

Kai: Siento interrumpir tu dulce historia pero ¿Q´ es lo q´ me ibas a decir?

Max: ¿Yo?

Kai: Si

Max: ¿Cuándo?

Kai: (Desesperado) ¡Hace rato q´ entraste corriendo!

Max: Ah (De nuevo aterrorizado) Es q´, es q´ Tyson calentó atún en el microondas

Habda. Eso es estupido hasta para mi por q´ el atún no se calienta

Kai: Pero eso no tiene nada de malo

Max: ¿Con todo y lata?

Kai: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay peor cosa q´ esto? Nunca pensé q´ fueran tan estupidos, bueno los creía archirequeterecontraestupidos hipermegaidiotas y 1000 inmaduros pero nunca pensé q´ llegarían a tanto

Habda: Ah ¿y q´ pasó?

Max: (Irónico) Pues nada en realidad, el horno explotó, la mitad de la cocina se quemó y la otra mitad está en llamas

Habda: Ah

Kai: (Sale corriendo rápidamente y ve a Tyson corriendo en círculos semidesnudo y con fuego en su cabello, mientras q´ Kenny acarrea cubetas de agua y de Ray simplemente no hay señas) ¡AY! ¡No lo puedo creer! (furioso) ¿dónde está Ray?

Kenny: (Echando agua en el fuego) Fue a comprar un extinguidor

Kai: ¿Y q´ se supone q´ haces tu?

Kenny: Voy por agua pero tengo q´ ir hasta el baño de arriba por q´ ¿sabes? La tubería de abajo no sirve, es algo cansado pero….

Kai: ¡Ay! (toma el teléfono) Si ¿bomberos? La casa en la q´ estoy se está quemando, hay 2 adultos, 2 jóvenes, una loca, muchos bebés y un elefante semidesnudo

Al otro lado del teléfono: ¿Es una broma? Llamaremos a la policía

Kai: No, es en serio, por favor venga a la calle del abuelo de Tyson, número 1234

Al otro lado del teléfono: ¿Otra vez en casa del señor Kinomilla?

Kai: Si

Al otro lado del teléfono: ¿Otra vez su estúpido nieto?

Kai: (Desesperado) ¡Siii!

Al otro lado del teléfono: Ya van para allá

Kai: (Cuelga el teléfono) Te ayudaré con el agua

Minutos después….

Los bomberos llegan, rompen la puerta aunque no había necesidad por que estaba abierta, apagan el incendio, mojan a Tyson, Kai los convence para q´ no se lo lleven al manicomio, Kenny termina tirado en el suelo del cansancio de acarrear cubetas y subir escalones y la casa termina sin cocina, sin la mitad de la sala y con todos los muebles empapados

Kai: Pensé q´ esto sería sencillo, oye ¿Y hilary? Ya hasta se me había olvidado

Kenny: Mmm…no lo sé

Ray: (Llegando con el extinguidor) ¡Chicos, no teman, ya llegué con el extinguidor para apagar el fue…! ¿Q´ pasó?

Kai: Llegaron los bomberos ¿cómo se te ocurre ir a comprar un extinguidor?

Ray: Oye, merezco mis meritos, fui casi al otro lado de la ciudad

Kai: Te mato (se acerca sádicamente a el y comienza a ahorcarlo)

Ray: …….

Bryan: ¿Q´ rayos sucede?

Kai: (Soltando a Ray) ¿Te refieres a por q´ desaparecieron la cocina y la sala, o a por q´ la casa está inundada, o a por q´ Tyson está semidesnudo y sin la mitad de su cabello tirado inconciente, o a por q´ Kenny está tirado en el piso con muchas cubetas alrededor, o a por q´ hay un enorme hoyo en el techo, o a por q´ estrangulaba a Ray, o a por q´ son tan idiotas?

Bryan: ¡¿Por q´ vinieron los bomberos?!

Kai: Ah, Tyson metió una lata de atún al microondas, este explotó, salió volando y todo se incendio

Roberth: Seguramente mi loca hermana tuvo algo q´ ver

Kai: No (se queda pensando) Oye es cierto, Habda no tuvo nada q´ ver en este desastre

Todos: Extraño

Hilary: (Entrando) ¿Q´ sucedió aquí?

Kai: ¿Dónde estabas?

Hilary: Mi barniz de uñas no combinaba con mis zapatos así q´ fui por otro, no me decidía entre el rosa pastel y el rosa mexicano pero…

Kai: ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tyson….

CONTINUARA

¿Q´ LES PARECIÓ? Bueno espero q´ les haya gustado, por cierto no tengo nada contra Tyson ni los demás solo quise hacer esto más divertido, bueno ya me voy, espero poder continuar pronto el fic pero de nuevo mil gracias por sus reviews, espero q´ dejen más y q´ disfruten mi fic.

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Habda Ivanov


	7. Venta de garage

HI! Weno aki estoy de nuevo con el cápitulo 7 de mi fic, espero k les guste y de nuevo muchisisisisisimas grax por sus reviews!!!! Nunca pensé k por fin a alguien le causaran risa la sarta de babosadas k se me ocurren; bueno aki vamos a ver si les gusta

**Capitulo 7: Venta de garage**

Como recordaran en el cápitulo anterior debido al incendio la casa quedo sin cocina, con un enorme hoyo en el techo y con la mitad de la casa destrozada así q nuestros heroes (me suena a frase de pokemon) no sabían q hacer, a continuación vemos a un furioso MUY FURIOSO Kai con una camisa de fuerza q le pusieron los del manicomio debido a una llamada de auxilio de un muy asustado Ray q salió corriendo debido al pavor q la psicopata mirada de Kai le causaba, a un Tyson semidesnudo recogiendo los restos de comida chamuscada q esta tirada en el suelo, a un Kenny q aun sigue en el suelo muerto de cansancio y a Bryan y Roberth con cara de: Q demonios hacemos ahora?????

Bryan: Y ahora q?

Roberth: Mmmmmm…no lo se; mejor me llevare a Habda de este lugar, nunca pense decirlo pero ustedes son mala influencia hasta para mi psicopata y loca hermana

Bryan: Tienes razon, vamos con Habda

Los dos chicos suben las escaleras cuando Ray entra corriendo asustado

Bryan¿Y ahora q?

Ray: Alla afuera hay un perro y es enorme y me persigue como loco y quiere morderme y no quiero morir asi!!! Siempre he odiado a los perros!!! Cuando tenía 3 años uno me picoteo durante 3 horas hasta dejarme medio muerto

Roberth: Los perros no picotean

Ray: Ah no? Entonces fue el gallo del tio Hermenegildo; saben? El tenía un ranchito donde habían vacas y pollitos y………

Kai: Voy a enloquecer!!!!

Roberth: Yo voy por mi hermana y me largo antes de q a ustedes se les ocurra otra tonteria, son capaces de jugar ponle la cola al burro con el gordito

Tyson: (comiendo pedazos de queso carbonizado q habia recogido del suelo) Oye!

En la habitación de Tyson (ahora de Habda)

Max: Si yo adoro los ponys!!!

Habda: En serio?

Max: Si

Habda: Yo no, yo los odio desde q me cai de uno hace como……ayer

Max???????

Roberth: Muy bien Habda, Vámonos de aquí; es peligroso q tu y ellos esten juntos en este lugar; tal vez hasta causen la tercera guerra mundial

Habda: En serio? Q no sería la séptima?

Roberth: Q?

Habda: Si mira: fueron la primera guerra mundial, la segunda guerra mundial, la guerra de los pasteles, la guerra de las galaxias, la guerra de pepito y pepita y la guerra de los hombres contra los monos

Todos¿???????????

Bryan: Cómo le haces para inventar tantas idioteces?

Habda: Pss es q tengo un tercer hemisferio: el hemisferio loco/psicopata/idiota

Bryan: Oye ¿y Tala?

Habda: En el baño, al parecer los tacos de carnitas le cayeron mal y su estomago empezo a emitir sonidos y….

Bryan: Ya callate pinche asquerosa!!!!

Habda: Dijiste una palabrota

Bryan: Hay como si tu no las dijeras

Habda: No yo soy casta y pura

Roberth: Ya Vámonos!!!!

Habda: Oye Roberth ¿Me podrías comprar una silla de ruedas?

Roberth¿Tan mal te sientes?

Habda. No, pero eso de caminar me da hueva

Roberth: Ayyyyy!!

Minutos después; en el piso de abajo……..

Habda: Santa cachucha q sucedió aquí!!

Max: Ah¿recuerdas lo del microondas y la lata de atun?

Habda: Ah

Roberth: Bueno ya nos vamos; no fue un gusto volver a verlos sino como una imagen terrorifica q me costara muchas terapias para olvidar pero ya nos vamos

Bryan: Yo también, ya llegue, ya los vi, ya me voy….por mi propia integridad fisica sera mejor salir de aquí, Tala ya Vámonos si no quieres morir lenta y estupidamente!!

Kai: (Librandose de una forma q ni el mejor escapista de su camisa de fuerza) Q?? me van a dejar solo????? Van a dejar k muera de locura??? O peor aun ¿van a dejar q me vuelva tan estupido como estos?????

Bryan: Ay por favor la estupidez no se contagia, si no yo ya estaria tan idiota como Habda

Habda: (sacando de su bolsillo una enorme sierra electrica) Hay muerete Bryan!!!

Bryan: Solo estaba siendo sarcastico

Habda: Aun así te vas a morir!!!!

Kai: Por favor no me dejen aquí solo!!!!!

Habda: No podemos dejarlos aquí solos con la mitad de su casa destrozada y la otra mitad inundada; además si Kai se va estos chicos podrian hacer cosas horrendas ¿no se te hace inhumano dejar a estos pobres idiotas estupidos babosos descerebrados en tan deplorable situación?

Bryan: Estas siendo piadosa?

Habda: Pss más bien me da lastima verlos asi, además no quiero regresar a Roma, andenles, hay q idear algo para reparar la casa; ya se hay q cooperarnos todos

Tyson: Safo

Kai: Ceros

Ray: Nanais

Habda: Ah no pinches abusivos!! Ustedes quieren q yo les consiga todo! (pensando) ¡ya se! Hay q organizar una venta de garage, todos tenemos objetos q no necesitamos!

Tyson: Eh…pues no lo se…

Habda: Imagina lo q tu abuelo te hara cuando vea q su casa q construyo con sudor y sangre de su frente –y con su pension del peje- quedo así!!!

Tyson: Tienes razon, todos juntemos nuestras chacharas!!!

3 horas después

Habda: A ver ¿q juntamos?

Ray: Pues yo coopere con 3 de mis revistas playboy; unos calzones agujerado q ya no uso por q me da frio y con la foto de mi tia chencha

Habda: Y para q la traes?

Ray: Para alejar a los fantasmas, moscas y ratones

Tyson: Yo traje una revista q me encontre en el baño, las pastillas de la presion de mi abue, 30 chicles masticados, un turista mundial incompleto, 3 calcetines rotos y mis tenis rasguñados por el gato de la vecina ah! Y esta botella con algo extraño adentro

Habda: Mmmm digamos q es veneno para ratas

Max: Yo traje mi llaverito de Hawai; un cepillo, un guante, un reloj q ya no sirve, 3 tuercas, 2 colores y 3 palitos de paleta

Kenny: Yo consegui varias piezas para beyblade

Habda: Y q más?

Kenny: Nada más

Habda: Q?? eres un pinche tacaño!!!!

Kenny: Tacaño? Las piezas q yo traje valen más q todas las porquerias de estos juntas

Todos: Oye!!!

Habda: Y tu Kai?

Kai: (Sacando su chicle de la boca) Mmm pues esto y un jaboncito q me robe de la abadia

Bryan: Ah nos bañamos con el puro sacate y sin jaboncito por un mes por tu culpa!!!!!! Boris pensó q Ian en un momento de delirio se habia tragado el jaboncito, con eso de q padece de desnutrición

Kai: Pero si es jabon para perros

Bryan: Asi de jodidos nos tiene en la badia!!! Además la mayoria de los q estan ahí tiene piojos, liendres, chinches y demas criaturas repulsivas!!!!!

Habda: Bueno ya no peleemos y vendamos estas cosas!!!

Afuera podemos ver una mesita llena de chacharas y un cartel hecho a base de muchos papeles de las tortillas y bolsas del pan q dice: "GRAN BENTA DE GARAJE DE LOS BEYLUCHADORES" (Si, el cartel lo hizo Tyson)

Habda: Ahora si, queda inaugurado el changarro!!

Tyson: Oye y tu k vas a donar?

Habda: Pss (buscando entre sus bolsillos) Un clip, un calendario de hace 2 años, un papel con el numero de telefono de no se quien, una pluma q ya no pinta, un cuadrito de plastico, una pila y el control de la tele de la sala de mi casa

Roberth: Ah con razon no lo enontraba!!!!!!!!!

Habda: Te lo vendo en 10 dolares

Roberth: Estas loca??? Si eso es mio y compre la televisión

Habda: Pero no el control, andale; no te hagas al fin q tu tienes muchos millones, por favor, no te hagas, ellos son pobres pero tu no….

Roberth: Ya!! Toma tus 10 dolares (le da el dinero)

Habda: Va bien el negocio

Tala: (Llegando) Q rayos sucede aquí?

Tyson: Organizamos una venta de garage para reparar los daños de la casa, no quieres donar algo?

Tala: Dejame ver, a ver aguanta (buscando en su bolsillo) mmmm no

Tyson: Pues si estas de jodido q nosotros

Tala: Pero ya pronto sere millonario

Todos: Q??????

Tala: Aun no puedo decirles nada

Todos: Ahhhh

En eso se acerca un señor y mira lo q hay en la mesa

Señor¿Cuánto por la revista? (dice tomando la playboy)

Ray: 15 dolares por q es de edicion especial…vienen unas chavas….

Todos: Ray

Señor: Hecho (le da el dinero)

Ray: Espere! Dejeme verla por ultima vez (viendo la revista) oh si…mmm

Habda: Depravado! (quitandole la revista y dandosela al señor)

1 hora después

Habda: Esto no esta funcionando: ya se!. (Se para a mitad de la calle) Pasele pasele marchante tenemos de todo, pasele guerita lo q necesita y bara bara bara bara clips, plumas, chicles, cepillos, pasele, pasele!!!!

Todos¿?????

2 horas después

Habda: Le muevo la pancita, me doy marometa; le bailo le canto pero comprenos algo!!!!

3 horas después

Habda: Esto no esta funcionando!!!!!!!

De pronto una limosina llega milagrosamente estacioandose justo sobre la banqueta frente al puesto de chacharas y a punto de arrollar a Habda

Habda: Oiga fijese hijo de su…!

De pronto se abre la puerta y sale una chica elegantemente vestida q se abalanza sobre Kai

Chica extraña: Kai!!!!!!! Te amoooooooooo!!!!!! Soy la presidenta de tu club de fans!!!! O sea si me comprendes we?, he estado en todos tus torneos de yoyo, te amooo!!!!! Estas hecho un forro!!!!!

Habda: o.0? oye te interesaria comprar un chicle masticado por Kai?

Chica extraña¿Q? con su baba?

Habda: Si

Chica extraña: Por supuesto!!!!!!

Habda: (Tomando el chicle con una pinzas) Son 250 dolares

Todos: Q?

Habda. Hace menos de dos horas q dejo de masticarlo

Chica extraña: Toma (le da el dinero)

Habda: Si (le da el chicle y la chica comienza a mascarlo)

Todos: Q asco!!!!!

Habda: Por 250 dolares te puedo dar un jabon con el q Kai se baño

Chica extraña: En serio? Toma (le da el dinero)

Habda: (Dandole el jabon) Oye por 500 dolares Kai te dara un fuerte abrazo

Kai: Q?

Habda: (Sacando de su bolsillo su sierra electrica) Obedece chinga!!

Chica extraña: Si (le da el dinero)

Kai: Ni siquiera se por q hago esto (abrazandola)

Habda: Y por 2500 te dara un beso apasionado

Kai: Ni lo pienses

Habda: (Acercando la sierra electrica a la cara de Kai)

Kai: Weno al fin no esta tan pior

3 horas después

Habda: Y por 20000 dolares Kai te bailara en tanga!

Chica extraña: Claro (sacando el dinero)

Kai: Ah no, eso si q no!! Prefiero perder la vida q mi orgullo y otras cosillas….

Habda: Tienes razon, ya es muy noche; bueno ya acabo la venta puedes venir mañana

Chica extraña: Seguro, Kai te amooooooooo!!!!! Entra a la limosina y se va

Kai: Wow, acabo de encontrar la forma de hacer millonario sin tener q trabajar

Habda: Reunimos 14515 dolares; ¿creen q con eso arreglaremos esto?

Tyson: Pos eso espero o si no morire

Habda: No sería una gran perdida

Tyson: Q??

Max: Ya no se peleen, mejor vamos a dormir q ya tengo meño

Roberth: Debemos irnos

Habda: Son las 11 de la noche, mejor mañana tempranito

Roberth: Solo espero q no estes planeando algo

Habda: Mmmmm no te prometo nada

Roberth: Y donde dormiremos?

Bryan: Muy bien somos 10: Habda, Hilary, Max, Kenny y Ray a la recamara de Tyson y Kai, Tala, Roberth, Tyson y yo a la recamara del vejestorio…digo abuelo de Tyson

Roberth: Q??? no permitire q mi hermana duerma con hombres!!! Y menos con ese depravado q lee Playboy

Habda: Hay por favor si tu ya hasta estas suscrito

Todos: Jajajaja

Bryan: Está bien, entonces tu, Tala y yo nos vamos con las chicas y los demás a la habitación del abuelo

Hilary: Y como podemos confiar en ustedes?

Habda. Hay ni te emociones Hilary si estas bien gacha, ni q te fueran a hacer algo

Bryan: Pues la verdad si….eh digo pues Habda es nuestra hermana y Tala….pues se conocen desde niños; no se preocupen no haremos nada

Hilary: Ah bueno

Por la noche

CONTINUARA

No puedo creer como puedo escribir tantas babosadas, creo q el capitulo esta un poco largo pero cuando la inspiración llega…no puedo parar de decir estupideces; espero q les haya gustado y por fa dejen sus reviews!!!!

Ah por cierto ¿alguien tiene un espacio en myspace?

Ciao!!

Habda Ivanov


	8. Pesadilla nocturna

**K pex? Pss aki toi de nuevo kon mis locuras, se k me tardé un poco en actualizar (Todos: Un poco?) Nah! Esta bien me tarde muchooo en actualizar pero la verdad mi mente estaba carente, es como si mis neuronas simplemente no quisieran trabajar! (Que no eso es 100pre?) nah! Bueno además dedique gran parte de mi tiempo a otro fic que de repente se me ocurrió (Y aprovecho para hacerle promoción; esta en la sección de Misc, de ahí le dan la opción de Music y lo van a hallar, se llama: A tu lado olvido lo asquerosa que es mi vida) . Bueno, en otro orden de ideas (Wow, me sentí interesante diciendo eso) aquí les voy, a ver si les gusta. Y por favor síganme dejando sus reviews por que es lo que me motiva a seguir (Sigo sacando mis frasecitas de libro de superación personal) **

**Capitulo 8: Pesadilla nocturna **

Era de noche, estaba oscuro, muy oscuro…

Todos: Obvio, o que querías que estuviera clarito, clarito?

Weno, todo puede pasar en esta vida; que tal si de repente la tierra girara más rápido y saliera el sol a las 2:00 de la mañana?

Todos: Nn?

Weno olvídenlo, déjenme continuar con mi historia; bueno, era de noche y nuestros héroes dormían profundamente (Me sentí narradora de Pokemon), bn no todos dormían tan profundamente….

En la habitación del abuelo de Tyson…

Max: 9,997 conejitos rosas, 9,998 conejitos rosas, 9,999 conejitos rosas eh…. (Moviendo a Ray) Hey Ray… despierta

Ray: Zzzzzzz

Max: Miren! Ninel Conde en traje de baño!

Ray: Qué? Dónde??

Max: Sabía que solo así despertarías, oye tengo algo que preguntarte

Ray: Qué sucede?

Max: Qué número sigue después de 9,999?

Ray: El 10,000 estupidín

Max: 10,000 estupidín? Ah que chistoso nombre

Ray: Solo déjame dormir!!!

Max: Ta´ bueno

Mientras tanto podemos ver a Kai con los ojos abiertos junto a un Tyson que se encuentra roncando como elefante (Los elefantes roncan? Si es así, dejarán dormir a las jirafas? Y qué me dicen de los pingüinos? Ellos también escucharán los ronquidos de los elefantes?)

Kai: Qué hice para merecer esto?

4 años atrás, en Hallowín… (No lo escribí mal, yo no festejo el día de muertos, yo festejo el hallowín)

3 niños se encontraban caminando por la calle cuando se toparon con Kai

Niño 1 (eh..Digamos q se llama Juanito): Me da mi calaverita?

Kai: Acaso no lo saben aún?

Niño 2 (mmm….Pepito): Saber qué?

Kai: Que los niños que piden calaverita se van al infierno donde los atormentan por el resto de su vida y les van quitando cada parte de su cuerpo con unas enormes pinzas para depilar mientras unos horribles perros les arrancan la nariz y unos horribles hombres los obligan a ver a los teletubbis y televisión educativa por el resto de su vida

Niño 3 (mmm…Panfilo): En serio? Yo no le creo nada

Kai: (Disfrazándose mágicamente de diablito) Pues créanlo por que yo mismo me los llevare al infierno!!!!!

Los tres niños: Auxiliooo!!!!! (Salen corriendo)

Volviendo al escenario anterior

Kai: Nah…eso no fue tan malo, además ni siquiera creo que esos niños se hayan tragado esa historia…

En un hospital psiquiátrico, muy lejos de allí….

Doctor: Enfermera, necesitamos una dosis de tranquilizantes más fuerte para los pacientes Pepito y Juanito, al parecer siguen alucinando y gritando esa tontería del demonio que se lleva a los que piden calaverita

Enfermera: Claro (sacando una enorme inyección como la de las caricaturas)

Mientras tanto en una prisión muy lejana….

Policía: Por fin logramos atrapar a Panfilo, el asesino en serie más grande de todos los tiempos que asesinaba cruelmente a todos aquellos niños que piden calaverita….

Policía 2: Por qué habrá personas tan malvadas en este mundo?

Volviendo a la recamara del abuelo de Tyson

Kai: Bueno pero nada de lo que he hecho se compara con este tormento ¿qué haré¡Ya se! (saca de quien sabe donde un enorme tapón y lo mete en la boca de Tyson) Aaaaaaaaaa… por fin silencio….

De pronto Tyson quien sabe como escupe el tapón que va a estrellarse contra el techo volviendo a hacer un enorme agujero, luego cae y golpea en la cara a Kai, rebota y rompe un vidrio…

Kai: Auch…en mi otra vida seré un monje tibetano que ayudara a los demás…espero que así ya no vuelva a conocer a estos idiotas

En la otra vida de Kai, en el Tíbet (De ahí son los monjes tibetanos, no?)

Kai: (Rezando en silencio)

Tyson: (Llegando de quien sabe donde) Hola queridos amigos monjes!!! Aquí es dónde nos reunimos todos los días?

Kai: Qué haces aquí??????

Tyson: Escuche que la comida del Tíbet es la mejor

Ray: Te equivocas, la mejor es la de China y para hablar de buena comida nada mejor que la de mi tío Li-Mon que prepara un arroz con pescado exquisito y que decir del pez globo que es increíble….bueno algunos se han muerto después de probarlo pero solo han sido unos 24 o 25 en realidad no corres ningún riesgo por que mi tío casi nunca se equivoca al prepararlo, bueno solo algunas veces por que se agarra viendo mujer casos de la vida real y no sabe lo q hace ¿saben? El otro día agarro mi osito de peluche y lo cocino en sushi, claro que me enoje mucho pero después….

Max: A mi solo me gustan los dulces, adoro los helados, chocolates, chicles, bombones, gomitas, palanquetas, mueganos, algodones, ah sobre todo las gomitas de osito amarillas son casi tan deliciosas como los helados de chicle con chocolate por cierto ¿han probado los helados de fresa con guanábana y plátano? Son realmente deliciosos, eso si tomamos en cuenta que a veces el plátano se pone negro y sabe medio feo….

Hilary: Ya cállense y sigan rezando!! Mendigos holgazanes, pero una que se mata aquí en esta región abandonada ¿y todo para qué? Para alimentar a estos holgazanes que no hacen más que tragar y dormir, no se por que me tuvo que pasar esto a mi pero bien me lo decía mi madre no te vallas al Tíbet a cocinar, ganas más en los cruceros de Insurgentes vendiendo chicles y cigarros pero no…y ahora estoy pagando mi error…

Tyson: Tu preparas la comida aquí?

Hilary: Si, por cierto ya esta lista su comida: tripas de pingüino en salsa de chipotle

Tyson: Weno, no se ve tan mal

Hilary. Acompañado de delicioso brócoli

Tyson: Noooooooo (subiendo a una foca y huyendo)

De nuevo en la habitación del abuelo de Tyson….

Kai: Parece que estoy condenado a vivir con estos idiotas por el resto de esta y mis siguientes vidas…

80 años después

Podemos ver a Kai ya muy anciano frente al horno de microondas

Kai: Estos canales de televisión son cada vez más aburridos

Tyson: (en silla de ruedas) Hilary ¿ya está mi avena?

Hilary: Ya deja de gritar, claro que ya está siempre dando órdenes, una tiene que sacrificarse siempre y ¿todo para qué¿Esto es lo único qué obtiene? Solo gritos y regaños pero ya verás, el día en que me harte de esto y los deje me van a extrañar

Tyson: Como sea, espero que no tenga grumos la avena por qué la avena con grumos me provoca gases

Max: A ti todo te provoca gases

Tyson: Eso no es cierto (de pronto se escucha un extraño ruido) hay perdón, ese fui yo

Hilary, Kai y Max: (Inconscientes y con tachecitos en los ojos)

1 hora después…

Kai: Ya pasó la hora gaseosa?

Max: Parece qué ya, oye ¿Y Ray?

Kai: No lo se

De pronto entra una jovencita corriendo y gritando y Ray detrás de ella

Ray: Ven con el abuelito Ray, no te voy a hacer nada

Kenny: (Llega rápidamente –bueno "literalmente por que va caminando más lento que una tortuga- -ah y eso si hablamos de una tortuga muy lenta-) Ray! Ya te dije que dejes de molestar a mi tataranieta!

Otra vez en la habitación del abuelo de Tyson….

Kai: Kai Hiwatari ya deja de imaginar tonterías y trata de dormir…(entonces escucha unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la cocina) ¿Qué¿Acaso son ladrones? No creo por qué estamos más jodidos que Pepe el toro en nosotros los pobres pero weno iré a ver….

(Entonces se levanta y ve a Kenny arreglando un Beyblade) Kenny? Qué haces?

Kenny: Arreglando este beyblade ¿sabes? Tienes muy mala resistencia pero con estos nuevos cambios quedará genial

Kai: Pero si los torneos de Beyblade desaparecieron hace como 3 años

Kenny: (Histérico) Siii!! Y desde ese día mi vida también desapareció!!!!! Arreglar Beyblades era lo único que me gustaba hacer y ahora ya nadie quiere que arregle sus Beyblades por eso yo mismo recojo los Beyblades de la basura y los arreglo o robo los de los niños, ellos no se dan cuenta, están muy ocupados jugando con sus max steels o con sus cochecitos

Kai: Qué? Lo único que haces es arreglar Beyblades? Y eso para qué?

Kenny: No lo se pero ya llevo 17234 Beyblades arreglados

Kai: Podrías ingresar al libro de los record guiness

Kenny: Crees qué no lo he intentado? Pero dicen que hay un hombre que tiene más de 50,000 trompos ya y yo les digo que no son trompos (histérico de nuevo) no son trompos, son beyblades!!!!! Por qué todos creen que los beyblades son trompos??????? Por qué la humanidad es tan cruel?????

Kai: (Dándole una bofetada)

Kenny: La necesitaba

Kai: Como sea, creo qué escucho ruidos. Iré abajo a ver que pasa

En la cocina

Kai: Hay alguien ahí?? (Entonces se escucha que se caen algunos sartenes) Eh… (Tomando un tenedor y un huevo) tengo un tenedor y un huevo y no dudare en usarlos!!! (Entonces ve una enorme sombra) se los juro les aventare el tenedor y les enterrare el huevo (se queda pensando) bueno al revés pero le juro que si se mete conmigo le ira muy mal (entonces ve de nuevo la sombra y ve que se trata de un gato) Ah…lindo gatito (lo carga) perdón, solo eras un indefenso gatito (de pronto el gato saca sus garras y comienza a rasguñarlo) Ayy!!!! Estupido gato!!!! Auxilio!!! (Entonces toma el huevo y se lo avienta al gato, este se distrae y Kai aprovecha para aventarlo por la ventana) Fiu…estuvo cerca, esto parece una broma sacada de día de perros…bueno más bien día de gatos o algo así

En un estudio de televisión muy lejano en gatolandia

Gato conductor: Y hoy en día de gatos tenemos como un estupido humano se asusta con un pequeño gatito que al parecer es indefenso pero cuando se confía lo ataca de una forma muy graciosa, coréela!

Publico: Miau!!

Regresando a la cocina

Kai: Será mejor que regrese a la habitación (Entonces escucha un enorme grito de la recamara de Tyson –bueno pero ahí no está Tyson, recuérdenlo-)

En la recamara de Tyson

Kai: (Entrando) ¿Qué pasa? (Entonces ve a Roberth y Bryan muy rojos aunque sus caras cambian de repente de morado a muchos colores diferentes)

CONTINUARA

Espero q´ les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y cualquier reclamo, queja, sugerencia, problema o lo q´ sea escríbanme e: salima kimanime (escríbanlo sin espacios) y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!

Ah! Y plis visiten mi space es: www. Myspace. Com /elespaciodeilelachicaloka (escríbanlo sin espacios)

Chao!


	9. ¿Pingüinos? ¿Triangulo de las bermudas?

**Capitulo 9¿Pingüinos¿Triángulo de las Bermudas¡Habda!**

Como recordaran en nuestro capitulo anterior, después de una noche verdaderamente de pesadilla Kai escuchó gritos en la habitación donde se encontraban Habda, Tala, Bryan y Roberth así que acudió rápidamente a ver que estaba pasando

Kai: (Entrando) ¿Qué pasa? (Entonces ve a Roberth y Bryan muy rojos aunque sus caras cambian de repente de morado a muchos colores diferentes)

Tala: (Despertando) ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?

Roberth: (Muy muy furioso) ¿Qué que sucede¿Quieren saber que sucede aquí¡Qué la loca de mi hermana se salió con la suya de nuevo!

Tala¿Qué¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo nada

Kai: Yo tampoco

Bryan¡Miren esto! (Grita el chico arrojándoles una especie de carta pero hecha con papel de baño y escrita con crayón rojo)

Kai y Tala¿Qué es eso? (Entonces los dos chicos toman la carta y empiezan a leer)

_Mis no muy queridos hermanitos: _

_Sé que para cuando lean esto ya habrán notado que ya no estoy por que pues sí si estuviera no hubieran notado que no estoy pero como por el contrario no estoy pues si notaron que no estoy y por eso están leyendo esto porque además de que notaron que no estoy seguramente también notaron la carta que cuidadosamente pegue con pegamento a la cara de Roberth (y si te cuesta trabajo despegártelo es normal porque es pegamento marca "Archirrequeterrecontrapegagosa los que nunca fallan a la hora de pegar" ¡Ah! Y si te quedan manchitas azules también es normal porque eres alérgico al material con que está hecho el pegamento ¡Ah! Y perdón porque de seguro cuando te quitaste el masquin también te quitaste un largo cacho de pelo porque sin querer te pequé un cacho del rollo de papel al cabello pero velo por el lado bueno: así sin ese cacho de cabello hasta te vez con principios de calvicie y así hasta te ven más inteligente e igual y ahora si te dejan entrar a los antros –aunque eres mayor de edad y normalmente no te dejan entrar porque siempre vas vestido muy feo- bueno pero no importa; hazte un buen corte y vas a ver que te va a quedar bien chido y hasta me lo vas a agradecer y por lo de la cara tampoco importa; seguramente con las manchitas azules hasta te ves menos feo) _

_Bueno peor después de está minuciosa explicación sólo quería decirles que si están preocupados porque no saben en dónde estoy ya no se preocupen porque me fui al polo norte (O polo sur? Quien sabe el chiste es qué me fui a el polo donde hace menos frío) a darle de comer a las focas y ponerles corbatitas de moño a los pingüinos para que hagan juego con sus smokins (Se ven re divinos, no?) Así que ya ni se preocupen aunque conociéndolos bien seguramente lo que menos están es preocupados y ahorita sólo tienen ganas de asesinarme lenta y dolorosamente con un tenedor (Así como la vez que sin querer maté a mi hámster ¿Se acuerdan?) Y seguramente en cuanto terminen de leer esto irán corriendo a buscarme pero ¿Saben una cosa? No me van a encontrar porque soy más inteligente que ustedes…bueno y sino por lo menos mis ideas son más locas y originales que las de ustedes (Sino comparen la vez en que fuimos de vacaciones a esa "divertidísima cabaña" porque Roberth dijo que sería una experiencia inolvidable –Bueno y si lo fue- ¡Pero porque se nos cerró la puerta y nos quedamos atrapados 3 días en ese lugar sin comida, agua, electricidad ni nada! Hasta que un hombre nos abrió la puerta y nos sacó a escobazos porque esa era su cabaña –Y eso que según a Roberth se la habían vendido en muchos millones de dólares- Por el contrario la vez que yo decidí que pasáramos nuestras vacaciones en el triángulo de las bermudas fue divertidísimo -Bueno aunque Bryan salió con traumas y desde ése día no fue el mismo y también desde ése día no volvimos a ver a Juanito ¡Pero fue una experiencia muy divertida y estoy segura que esas cosas si eran aliens¿Creen que los aliens hayan abducido a Juanito? Bueno no importa pero luego me dicen) De qué está hablando? Ya ni me acuerdo pero el chiste es que me fui y no me van a volver a ver en un largo rato (Soy loca pero no idiota –Bueno un poquito y sólo por las tardes-) Bueno ya no me queda más que decir sólo que no se enojen porque les salen canas y se ponen feos (Si aunque no lo crean si se enojan se van a poner más feos de lo que ya lo están la cara se les va a poner como muégano –Si bien les va porque si no van a quedar peor que Lin-Mey o que Cuahutemos Blanco- y nadie quiere eso, bueno igual y si porque así podríamos abrir un circo y ustedes serían la atracción principal) Pero no se enojen, sean felices (jeje eso sólo lo dije para fregar) y recuerden que en el fondo muy muy en el fondo pero casi casi tocando fondo pero en lo más en el fondo de mi corazón los quiero (Y nada más un poquito, no se emocionen) _

_P.d.: Perdón por la carta tan cucha pero fue lo único que encontré y el crayón lo traía Max en su bolsa. Lo malo es que ya no hay papel de baño. Bueno ya ni modo. _

_Su loca y seguramente en estos momentos odiada hermana: Habda _

Kai y Tala???????

Bryan¿Lo ven? Esa niña esta loca, debe ser porque la pobre se nos calló desde un tercer piso cuando tenía 4 meses

Kai y Tala?????????

Tala¿Y cómo fue que sobrevivió?

Bryan: No lo sé, eso aún es un misterio

Kai: Yo sólo tengo una pregunta ¿Quién rayos era Juanito?

De pronto Bryan y Roberth bajan la cabeza y comienzan a llorar

Roberth: Juanito….el pequeño Juanito…él era tan bueno

Bryan¡Era mi mejor amigo!

Tala¿En serio? Siempre pensé que Spencer era tu mejor amigo

Bryan: Ah si tienes razón ¡Él era mi segundo mejor amigo!

Todos??

Roberth: Era un vecino que era genial pero a la loca de mi hermana se le ocurrió que fuéramos a vacacionar al triángulo de las bermudas y de ahí no volvimos a saber nada de él

Tala: Pero yo sabía que nunca se había vuelto a saber nada de las personas que iban a ese lugar

Roberth: Créeme, nosotros también lo pensamos pero la loca de Habda supo como salir de ahí. Pero sin el pobre de Juanito…

Kai¿Y en verdad vieron a un alien?

Roberth: Este……pues…..fueron 3 años de terapia para olvidar eso, no quiero volver a hablar de eso

Kai: Ah bueno…entiendo

Bryan: Pero ya no hay tiempo que perder ¡¡Vamos a buscar a Habda!!

Roberth: Si en cuanto la encontremos…. ¡La linchamos!

Bryan: No, mejor la quemamos

Roberth: O recortamos cada parte su cuerpo y luego esas partes las cortamos en pequeños trocitos

Bryan: O la enterramos viva en una caja llena de serpientes y arañas

Kai y Tala: (Muy asustado) Wo?

Roberth: Este…nosotros ya nos vamos…ahí luego les llamamos…se cuidan…sale cuidense, bye (Entonces los dos chicos salen corriendo)

Tala: Ahora sé de donde sacó Habda lo sádica

Kai¿Crees que si la quemen? Porque si es así yo quiero ir a ver, eso de la quema de brujas siempre me ha gustado

Tala¡Kai!

Kai¿Qué?

Tala: Habda es buena…en el fondo

Kai: Si, muy muy muy muy en el fondo…pero hasta muy en el fondo

Tala: Así es

Kai: Estaba siendo sarcástico

Tala: Ah

Kai¿Te gusta?

Tala¿Qué?

Kai: Hay no te hagas el idiota…bueno ya lo eres…

Tala¿Qué?

Kai: Bueno sólo te pregunté que si la loquita te gusta

Tala: Ah pues…no

Kai: No nací ayer, ni tu abuelita te creería eso

Tala: Bueno pues no te importa

Kai: Claro que no pero sería divertido verte casado con la loquita, sería una verdadera pesadilla, bueno para ti…porque para mi sería muy divertido

Tala: Podrías callarte por favor?

Kai: Déjame pensarlo…no. Y pensar que estuve comprometido con ella

Habda: Ni lo digas, estaba tan emocionada por llegar al altar contigo y tener muchos Kaicitos amrgados

Kai y Tala¡Habda!

Habda¿Habda¿Dónde¡Quiero conocerla!

Kai y Tala: -Con una gotita en la cabeza-

Habda: Jeje, sólo fue una broma ¿Ya se fueron los pen…burros de mis hermanos?

Tala¿No se suponía que estabas en el polo norte alimentando focas y poniéndoles corbatitas de moño a los pingüinos?

Habda¡¿Verdad que son divinos?!

Kai¡¿Ahora que rayos hiciste?!

Habda: Tranquilo neurótico, sólo engañé a los so…burros de mis hermanos haciéndoles creer que me había ido pero en realidad estuve todo el rato en la otra recamara

Kai: No es cierto, yo estuve también en la otra recamara y nunca te ví

Habda¡Ah! Pero no en esta casa. En la del vecino

Tala¿Qué¿Te fuiste a meter a la casa del vecino?

Habda: Sip, me metí por la ventana y resulta que tienen un hijo que esta bien feo…pobrecito tiene cara de sofordificuarokiloris

Kai y Tala: Qué??

Habda: Son unos ignorantes: el sofordificuarokiloris es un animal muy típico en la región suroeste de Arkinistásn

Kai y Tala?????

Habda: Bueno no importa; ahora lo importante es que esto se quede entre nosotros y no le digan a nadie (cara sádica) mucho menos a mis hermanos porque son capaces de lincharme o quemarme o cortarme en pequeños trocitos o enterrarme viva en una caja con serpientes y arañas o peor aún que me manden a un instituto de monjas lleno de niñas fresas y en el que sólo ven televisión educativa

Tala¿Eso es peor para ti?

Habda¿Para ti no?

Tala: No

Habda: Bueno pero por favor no le digan a nadie…….

Kai: Le diré a Bryan

Habda¡Nooooooo! Mira si no les dices te doy 100 dólares

Kai: Como si fuera tan pobre

Habda: mmmmmmmm ¿A ti Tala?

Tala: No te preocupes yo no le diré nada a tus hermanos

Habda: (Felíz) Si!! Por eso te quiero Tala 8le da un beso en la mejilla)

Tala//////////////

Kai: Jejejeje (después risa malevola) MUAJAJAJAJA

Habda¿Qué?

Kai: Esta bien Habda, tengo 1 idea

Habda¡Milagro!

Kai: (Molesto) Que graciosa

Habda: Si ¿verdad? Así soy desde chiquita

Kai: (con una gotita en la cabeza) Bueno no le diré nada a tus hermanos (Habda comienza a bailar como loca por todo el lugar) PERO con dos condiciones

Habda: (Deja de bailar) Y ahora que quiere el amargado de Kaicito?

Kai: No me digas así!!!!!!!!

Habda: Bueno ya dime que fregados quieres

Kai: La primera condición es que: no me vas a poder tratar mal ni insultar ni lastimar ni hacer daño ni nada de tus sadicas locuras

Habda: Mmmmmm ¿No hay otra forma?

Kai: No

Habda: Weno…lo que hace una por salvarse el pellejo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Kai: Para siempre

Habda: Hay no ma…

Kai¿Qué?

Habda: No malinterpretes. No pienso ser buena contigo para toda la vida. Te propongo de aquí a que mis hermanos se enteran y me cortan en trocitos para venderme a una taqueria

Kai y Tala????

Kai: Bueno está bien

Habda¿Y cuál es la segunda condición?

Kai: Que….¡Tú y el amigo Tala sean novios!

Habda y Tala: Qué??????

Kai: Ya escuchaste: Tu y Tala novios por 1 semana. Ni que fuera tan difícil, además; ya lo fueron 1 vez

Habda: Si pero es diferente

Kai: (Tomando su teléfono) ¿Bueno¿Bryan?

Al otro lado del teléfono¿Kai¿Qué pasa¿Ya tienes noticias de mi hermana?

Kai: Pues

Entonces vemos a Habda de rodillas zarandeando el pie de Kai

Kai: No, olvídalo sólo quería saber si ya habían encontrado a Habda. Nos vemos luego (Cuelga el teléfono y luego ve a Habda) ¿Lo vas a hacer?

Habda: Weno…pero solo si Tala quiere

Kai y Habda miran a Tala quien está bastante rojo

Tala: Está…está bien pero lo hago por ayudar a Habda…que…que es mi amiga

Kai¿Amiga?

Habda: Si su amiga

Kai: Ya no, ahora es tu novia

Tala: Ya

Kai¡Y dense un beso!

Habda y Tala: (Se miran y luego voltean para otro lado)

Kai: Hay por favor

Habda: Sabía que pasar tanto tiempo conmigo te iba a afectar

Kai¡Si¡Al fin venganza! (Kai se pone a bailar como loco y Tala y Habda lo miran) Ejem…nadie vio esto

Habda: Jeje fue divertido

Kai¡Cállate!

Ray: (Entrando) El desayuno esta listo… ¿Qué haces aquí Kai?

Kai: Eh…vine a ver como amanecieron

Ray: Ah ¿Y dónde están Roberth y Bryan?

Habda: Se fueron…tenían tantas cosas que hacer ya sabes unos tipos tan interesantes siempre llenos de cosas importantes, citas, chicas. Nah! Fueron a cazar dematrocofitolos al monte

Ray: (Con una gotita en la cabeza)

Habda: Pero no importa ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Ray: Huevos con jamon, ensalada de frutas, pollo a la mostaza, barbacoa, tacos de carnitas, chilaquiles, sushi, hamburguesas, molletes, quesadillas, pastel de carne…

15 minutos después…

Ray: Y de postre tenemos pastel de chocolate, helado de fresa…

Kai¡Ya entendimos!

Ray: Es qué había mucha comida y me levante temprano a cocinar

Habda: Chales tanto trabajar con tu tío te daño…se me hace que te explotaba mucho

Ray¡No es cierto!

Habda: No importa, el chiste es que mi pancita ya esta hablando; mis tripas dicen: ya no manches ya quiero tragar

Ray: (Con una gotita en la cabeza) Bueno ya bajen a desayunar

Habda¡Siii!

Kai: Un momento ¿No quieren que Ray sea de los primeros en enterarse?

Ray¿Enterarme¿De qué?

Habda: (Mira sádicamente a Kai quien toma su celular) Pues…

Kai: Habda y Tala son….

Habda y Tala: (Murmuran) Novios.

Ray¿Qué?

Kai: (Grita) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Novios!!!!!!!!!!!

Ray: No...No… ¿novios?

CONTINUARA

¿Les gustó? Espero que si, este capitulo lo hice un poco Express pero ojala les haya gustado, ya estoy por publicar otro fic con la historia de Habda para que conozcan más sobre ella y entiendan eso de que Kai y ella estuvieron comprometidos y como fue que ella y Tala se hicieron novios. Por cierto por fa respóndanme esta pregunta:

¿Les gusta la idea de que Habda y Tala sean novios?

Bueno, ojala les hayan gustado y agradezco sus reviews. Y dejen más!!!!!

De nuevo: visiten mí myspace: www .myspace. com /elespaciodeilelachikaloka (escribanlo sin espacios)

Bye! Los quiero portense muy mal!!!

Habda Ivanov


	10. Venganza: Dulce historia

historia (plis si les gusta HIM léanla está n la sección de Misc: musical/play y se llama: sácame de Este horrible lugar q llamo vida) bn ya k hice mi publicidad ahora si, como estaba aburrida y p colmo no había nadie en el mess (PD si alguien m quiere agregar mi mail es: x si tienen ganas d platicar con una loka, PD solo sirve con los mess d Hotmail) pro bueno ahora si ya les dejó mi fic, espero y les guste y agradezco a to2 sus reviews y tmb p los k m dejaron review en el fic d Habda mil grax y espero q esta historia les guste, esta d lok k 100pre.

Ah! y un enorme agradecimiento a mi hermana x q Este capitulo salió gracias a ella y a 1 d nuestras noches d locuras alucinógenas (chales...eso se escucha muuuuuuy pirado)

Capitulo 10: Venganza: Dulce historia

Ray: No...No...¿Novios?

Habda: (sonrojada y mirando asesinamente a Kai) Si

Ray: Pero...¿Cómo es q se hicieron novios?

Habda: Ah pues...y Bryan...y Kai y luego llegó y entonces los pingüinos pero se enojó y luego yo...

Tala: Así q llegue pero ya se habían ido entonces pregunté y Kai dijo y luego el celular

Habda: Pero le dije q no y luego me hizo prometer y no maltratos y luego novios y no quería pero pasó y luego así fue y me enojé pero Kai y luego amenazas y chantaje

Tala: Y entonces dijo q ya una vez pero luego es que era diferente y entonces el desayuno...

Ray: Ow0?

Kai?? (Sarcástico) Creo q Ray entendió a la perfección

Ray: Si

Habda: Bueno es una larga historia...te la explicaré después. Ahora mejor vamos a desayunar

Ray: Si

Entonces bajaron los 4 chicos, iban Ray y Tala y atrás Kai y Habda; entonces Habda le dio un tremendo pellizco tipo el chavo del 8 a Kai

Kai¡Auch¡Chusma-chusma! eh...digo ¿Por q hiciste eso?

Habda: (Mirada sádica) Ya me las pagarás

Kai: Si me vuelves a pellizcar me encargo de traer a tus hermanos y que te asesinen lenta y dolorosamente

Habda: uU, ya veremos

Cuando bajaron los chicos se dieron cuenta de que en la mesa había muchos platos pero todos ¡vacíos! y a todos con cara de puerquitos después de atarragarse de comida y sobretodo Tyson a quien vemos con tachecitos en los ojos y una enorme panza (ustedes saben de qué hablo)

Ray: Que?? Dónde está toda la comida??? (Todos miran a Tyson)

Tyson: Qué? yo no me la acabé toda, estos también tuvieron q ver

Todos: Nosotros???

Tyson: Ay si háganse las blancas palomitas pero hace ratos bien que se atarragaban TODOS

Habda: Noooooooo!!!!! Yo tengo mucha hambre!!!! (Se oyen ruidos extraños en su estomago) Mmmm ahí tienen las pruebas (subiéndose a la mesa y revisando entre los platos) Nooo!!! Debe de haber algo, lo que sea ¡tengo hambre!

Ray: Tranquila, prepararé algo más

Habda: Pero espero que sea pronto sino me voy a comer a Tyson (mirándolo malévolamente) ya le estoy viendo cara de gordita de chicharrón

Tyson: 0wO? Serías capaz de comerme?

Habda: (Echándole catsup en la cabeza) Mmmm gordita de chicharrón...

Tyson¡Auxilio! (Echándose a correr)

Habda: Jejeje, el tonto se lo creyó; pero ya en serio Ray apúrate a cocinar algo o deberás se me va a olvidar q Tyson es Tyson y me lo voy a comer en salsa verde...

Ray: En vez de apresurarme deberías de ayudarme

Kai y Tala¡No!

Ray: Qué?

Kai: Ray...eres demasiado ingenuo: imagina a Habda en la cocina: ahí hay cuchillos, fuego, objetos punzo cortantes...sería horrible

Tala: Además la última vez q cocinó casi morimos envenenados

Habda: Nah...Nadie me dijo q el pez globo con trocitos de serpiente podía ser mortal sino se sabía cocinar, además ni estuvo tan mal

Kai¡Estuve en el hospital por un mes!

Habda: Pues q delicados son, ni aguantan nada

Kai: Mmmm mejor me iré a lavar la cara en lo q está el desayuno. Ah! (Mira a Habda) pero antes quiero q les des a todos la noticia

Todos: Q´ noticia?

Habda: (Murmura a Kai) Kai te lo juro...voy a sacar mi sierra eléctrica y te voy a cortar en pedacitos para q se los coman los perros y luego te clono y te meto a un lago lleno de tiburones y pirañas y después voy a jugar fútbol con tu cabeza y lo q sobre de tu cuerpo lo voy a meter en la licuadora y me lo voy a tomar como licuado

Kai¡Habda y Tala son novios!

Todos: Novios????

Kai: Ella les contará todo (Se va al baño y se encierra, Habda va tras él pero le cierra la puerta en la nariz)

Habda¡Ábreme¡Ábreme o voy a tirar la puerta y no respondo si te agarró como el tigre de santa julia en plena inspiración en el baño! Bueno, tu lo pediste (da unos pasos hacia atrás e intenta tirar la puerta pero solo se estrella cayendo al suelo y viendo Kaicitos volando con alas de angelitos) Auch...(se levanta) Bueno tu lo pediste (Atora la puerta con una escoba, un palo de madera y un sillón, saca de su bolsa un candado y lo pone, luego sella todas las ventanas) Te vas a morir ahí, no te voy a dejar salir (se va con los demás chicos)

Hilary: Q´ sucedió?

Habda: Nada, Kai y yo teníamos cosas de q hablar

Kenny: Ahora explíquenos eso de que Tala y tú son novios

Habda: Mmmm pss ¿q´ quieres saber?

Max: Como se hicieron novios

Habda: Mmmm pues solo dijimos "somos novios" y ya ¿verdad Tala?

Tala: (Sonrojado) Si

Habda¡Ray tengo hambre, espero q ya esté la comida!

Ray: Todavía falta que se cosa el pollo por 45 minutos a 150°

Habda¿45 minutos¡No puedo esperar tanto¡Para cuando ese pollo este yo ya me abre comido a Tyson y a Kenny!

Kenny: (Asustado) A mí?

Habda: (Furiosa) Si

Kenny: Pero yo casi no tengo carne...puro huesito

Habda¡Olvídalo! (Va a la cocina) ¡Ray tengo hambre!

Ray¡Yo no trabajo con prisas¡Cocínate tu algo!

Habda: Bueno pero luego no respondo (Prende la estufa y echa un huevo)

Ray: Noooooooo!!!!!!

Habda: Qué? es un simple huevo

Ray: Mejor prepárate cereal, mira, está por allá (Ray le señala a donde hay dos cajas de cereal)

Habda: Weno mmm cereal Pandita flakes, com 200 más azúcar, conservadores y demás ingredientes q dañan al organismo (Toma un plato pero cuando trata de verter el cereal se da cuenta de q está vacío) Mmmm q mala copa (Toma otra caja) "Fibra flakes" para la persona sana 300 fibra q ayuda al organismo. Mmmm esto debe ser del hermano d Tyson porq d Tyson no creo y d su abuelo pss menos (Echa cereal al plato) Esto se ve tan duro q el abuelo se destrozaría su dentadura postiza (Echa leche y azúcar y se va) Ya estoy de vuelta chicos...(prueba el cereal y lo escupe) ¡Wacala¡Esto sabe a la fibra con la q se lavan los trastes!

Kenny¿Ya la has probado?

Habda: Sólo una vez y fue porq la confundí con un pedazo de queso verde

Todos: Queso verde??

Habda: Bueno no importa (avienta el plato de cereal q se va a romper a la cabeza d Tyson q iba llegando)

Tyson: Auch (Se desmaya)

Habda: Algún día despertará. Bueno ¿Quieren q les cuente un cuento?

Todos: No

Habda. Bueno aunq no quieran, es una historia muy bonita

Max¿En serio¿Qué historia es?

Habda: Se llama "La boda fallida de Kai"

Todos: Qué????

Habda: Bueno¿La quieren oír o no?

Max: Yo si!

Tyson: Yo también!

Habda: Ah Chi...caray ¿ya despertaste?

Tyson: No! soy el espíritu d Tyson porq tu lo mataste con tremendo trancazo q le diste con el platillo volador, esto es digno d ser analizado por Maussan "Y nadie dice nada"

Habda: M?? Chales...como q mi loquera se está contagiando

Tyson: Bueno pero nos vas a contar la historia o no?

Habda: Si!

Kenny: No crees q Kai se va a enojar?

Habda: No creo, además va a tardar un laaaaaaaaaaargo rato en salir del baño

Hilary¿Ah si¿Por q?

Habda: Eh pues...es q está estreñido...¿sabes? lo q pasa es q mi tío Bonifacio nos trajo muchas tunas de su pueblo cacahuamixtlalpan y Kai se dio un atrancón...y pues hoy amaneció tapado

Todos?????

Habda: Bueno les contaré la historia de "La boda fallida de Kai" sucede q una vez Kai se aburrió de la abadía y se fue a vivir a un lujoso departamento del cual era dueño Seto Caiba

Todos: El de Yu-Gi-Oh?

Habda: Si ese, entonces ahí conoció a una bonita chica llamada...Kim

Todos: Kim?

Habda: Si, Kim, q era hermana de Ray: O sea era Kim Kon

Ray: Yo no tengo ninguna hermana!

Habda: Eso quien sabe, yo pensaba q Bryan era mi único hermano y ya vez, resulto q también estaba el soburro de Roberth, bueno déjame continuar, entonces se enamoró de ella pero ella no le hacía caso porq era muy feo

IMAGINANDO LA HISTORIA DE HABDA

Kim: Kai! ya te dije q no te quiero

Kai: (De rodillas) Pero Kim por favor

Entonces tocaron a la puerta

Yugi (Si, el de Yu-Gi-Oh!): (Abriendo) Si?

Boris: Busco a Kai y a Tala

Yugi: Ah si...¿departe de quien?

Boris: Diles q les traigo un mensaje de Voltair

Yugi: Ah...¿Y quien es Voltair?

Boris: El abuelo de Kai

Yugi: Ah...¿Y entonces para que quiere a Tala si él no es su nieto?

Boris: (Furioso) ¡Sólo llámalos!

Yugi: Bueno...q genio ¡Kai, Tala!

Tala¿Qué?

Yugi: Te habla un señor q te trae un mensaje de...ay ya no me acuerdo pero de un señor con un nombre muy manchado

Tala: Mmm (va a la puerta y ve a Boris) Ayy!!!!! (Sale corriendo)

VOLVIENDO AL ESCENARIO ANTERIOR

Tala: Oye! yo no soy así!

Habda: No me interrumpas!! Cuando tengas tu historia ahí si la haces como se te dé la gana!

DE NUEVO EN LA HISTORIA

Yugi: Mmm ¿Dónde estará Kai?

Kai¿Me llamaste?

Yugi: Si

Kai: Perdón estaba paseando al perro

Yugi: Pero si no tenemos perro

Kai: Ah...q extraño..Entonces tal vez era un hámster

Yugi: Tampoco tenemos hámster

Kai: Tal vez era una rata...si seguramente era una rata...muy enorme por cierto

Yugi????

Kai: Bueno pero ¿Para q me hablabas?

Yugi: Te habla un amigo de tu abuelito

Kai: Qué? (mira a la puerta) Ayy!! Boris!!!! (Intenta correr pero Boris lo toma fuertemente de los cabellos)

Boris: A ver muchachito tu no te vas a escapar, me vas a escuchar

Kai: (Con lagrimas en los ojos) Esta bien pero suelta mi linda cabellera

Boris: (lo suelta) Resulta q tu abuelo está en su lecho de muerte

Kai¿Lecho de muerte? (se pone un gorrito de fiesta y de quien sabe donde saca muchos globos y serpentinas) Wiii! yupi!!!!

Boris??? Bueno pero resulta q como no sabía si dejarle toda su herencia a ti o a Tala decidió q la herencia la va a tener el primero q se case

Kai: $$$$$$$$ ¿Herencia¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

Boris: De más dinero del q tu pequeña cabecita puede imaginar

Kai: Eso suena a mucho

Boris: Bueno eso es lo único q yo les venía a decir ah! y q si quieres ir a ver a tu abuelo antes de q muera el esta en...nah olvídalo, como si de verdad tuvieras ganas de ir a verlo. Mejor me largo de aquí

Kai¡Espera¿Qué vas a hacer tú sin mi abuelo?

Boris: Eh...pues me ofrecieron un puesto de hombre lobo en la casa de los sustos de la feria de chapultepec pero no se si aceptarlo porq también me ofrecieron un puesto de botarga de un equipo de fútbol aunq tampoco sé...dicen q con esos trajes se suda mucho además ¿nunca viste la carrera de botargas en otro rollo? la gente...y sobre todo los niños son muy crueles hoy en día

Kai: Nn? Mira quien habla

Boris: Bueno no importa yo me largo, hasta nunca

Kai: Adiós!! Chaito!! Q te valla bien, nunca regreses!! (Cierra la puerta y sonríe maliciosamente) Todo el dinero de Volteir será mió!!!! No le diré nada a el idiota de Tala y yo me casaré primero...(comienza a hablar como psicópata) si...me casaré con Kim y seremos felices por siempre...y seré millonario

Tala: (Llegando) ¡Kai! Ya me enteré de lo de Boris, q bien ¿no? Ahora solo importa ¿quién se va a casar primero?

Kai¿Quién te dijo lo de Boris?

Tala: Yugi

Kai: (Mira a Yugi) Pequeña sabandija!! Corre tras él pero lo intercede Seto Caiba)

Caiba¡Kai¡Amigo! Justamente te estaba buscando, quiero q tu seas el protagonista de mi nueva película

Kai¿Película¿Qué no eres un empresario millonario?

Caiba: Así es pero decidí incursionar en el cine ¿q´ te parece? Están comenzando las grabaciones de mi nueva película "Buscando a Memo"

Kai: Qué? Esa película me suena

Caiba: No lo creo, necesitaba algo innovador después del fracaso de mi película "Por la de cuota"

Kai: Q´ no esa película se llama "Por la libre"?

Caiba: Eso dijeron todos, pero no importa además ya tengo una idea para mi próxima película, es sobre la mafia y todo eso; se va a llamar "La madrina"

Kai: La madrina? Algo así como "El padrino"?

Caiba: No!!!!!!

Kai: Yo mejor me voy, oye ¿no has visto a Kim?

Caiba: Mmm si, estaba en su departamento

Kai: Bien…ahorita vengo (sale corriendo)

2 horas después, tocan la puerta del departamento de Kim

Kim: (Abre) Si??

Entonces empieza a tocar un mariachi "La cucaracha"

Mariachi: La cucaracha, la cucaracha…ya no puede caminar…por q no tiene por q le falta…

Kai¡Esa no, idiotas¡Les dije q una canción de amor!

Mariachi: Ah weno

Kim: Kai ¿Q´ es esto?

Kai: (Arrodillándose) Kim…cásate conmigo

Kim¿Estás loco?

Kai¡Por favor¡Ándale, di q si! No seas mala onda

Kim. Bueno…está bien

Kai¿Qué¿Sí¿Así de fácil?

Kim: Si ¿Esperabas otra respuesta?

Kai: Olvídalo

Kim: Bueno pero no quiero q nuestra boda sea una boda "X" de esas chafas de vecindad

Kai: Qué?

Kim: Quiero q nuestra boda sea en una playa de Paris

Kai: Qué? En una playa de Paris????? (Piensa) Con el dinero q tendré eso no será nada

Kim: Si, en Paris

Kai: Bueno está bien

Kim: Y quiero q sea increíble, yo voy a usar un vestido carísimo de un exclusivo diseñador de Paris y ese día daremos de comer langosta con caviar y claro q después de q nos casemos en una iglesia súper nains nos vamos a ir a un hermoso y carísimo jardín adornado con miles de flores exóticas y además va a cantar en vivo Luís Miguel a dueto con Shakira y….

Kai: (Tocándose el codo) Auch! Auch! Mi codo, mi pobre codo me duele mucho!

Kim: (Mirada furiosa) Si no es así no me caso

Kai: Está bien

Kim: Perfecto, empezaré por buscar la iglesia…después te pasaré la cuenta

Kai: Mmmm

Kim: Y más vale q mañana vallas con tus padres a pedir mi mano

Kai: Tu mano? Pero para q si yo te quiero todita

Kim¡Kai! A veces pienso q eres un idiota

VOLVIENDO AL ESCENARIO ANTERIOR

Habda: Ah! Y olvidaba contarles q a Kai lo habían adoptado unas nuevas personas: una linda pareja q se caracterizaba por adoptar a niños con el cabello azul, por eso lo adoptaron a él y a su hermana Elaina

Todos: Kai tiene una hermana??

Habda: Bueno…tal vez eso lo inventé

Todos: Ah….

Habda: Pero como les iba diciendo esa pareja ya había adoptado a otros 7 chicos de la edad de Kai: Ka, Ika, Aki, Iki, Aik, Kia y Pepe

Todos: Pepe??

Habda: Si, algún problema?

Todo: Nn?

Habda: Como les iba diciendo, Kai decidió ir a visitar a sus padres adoptivos para contarles q ya se iba a casar

DE NUEVO EN LA HISTORIA

Podemos ver una pequeña choza en la q´ está un puerquito amarrado a un árbol, toca la puerta de la casa y le abre un chico idéntico a él

Tyson: Por q´ el chico era idéntico a él???

Habda: Por q era su hermano perdido y los otros 6 también

Tyson: Ah

Habda: Puedo continuar?

Tyson: Seh

OTRA VEZ EN LA HISTORIA

Kai: Tú quien eres?

El chico: Pues tú hermano, idiota

Kai: Si ya sé q eres mi hermano idiota pero quiero saber cual de todos eres

El chico: (Le da un fuerte golpe a Kai q lo deja con el ojo morado)

Kai: Ah…eres el salvaje de Iki

Iki: Si¿qué quieres?

Kai: Están mis papás?

Iki: Si

Entonces Kai entró a la modesta casa y fue recibido al instante por su madre adoptiva

Mamá¡Pequeño Kia!

Kai: Soy Kai

Mamá: Ah…perdón pero eres tan parecido a Kia

Kai: Owo…será por q el y todos los demás somos idénticos??

Mamá: Tal vez pero cuéntame ¿A q has venido?

Kai: Pues…veras…yo…me voy a casar y quiero q ustedes me acompañen mañana a pedir la mano de mi novia

Mamá¿En serio¿Te van a casar¡Panfilo ven pronto!

Entonces bajó el papá adoptivo de Kai

Papá: Q´ sucede?

Mamá: Nuestro hijo se va a casar

Papá: Ah…¿eres Ika?

Kai¡Soy Kai! Además Ika es gay….

Papá: Cierto, pero dime ¿te vas a casar?

Kai: Si y quiero q me acompañen los dos mañana a pedir la mano de mi novia

Papá: Claro q si hijo, mañana estaremos ahí

Mamá: Hay tanto por hacer…hay q preparar el mole y matar al puerquito

Aki: (Apareciendo) Noooo!!!!!! No maten a Porky por favor, me he encariñado tanto con él ¿saben? Es mi mejor amigo

Kai: La última vez q vine me dijiste q el salero era tu mejor amigo

Aki: Si, pero nos peleamos…todo fue culpa de él limón

Kai: Idiota

Mamá: Bueno hijo ya tendrás otros amigos pero tendremos q matar a Porky para preparar el chicharrón de mañana

Kai: Díganme por favor q´ esto es una broma

Mamá: A q´ te refieres pequeño Kai?

Kai: Por favor, no hagan nada de eso, solo encárguense de estar presentables y como gente normal mañana. Y NO MATEN AL PUERQUITO. La vez q sin querer tiré el salero Aki intentó suicidarse por q pensó q su amigo había muerto, ahora si matan al puerquito…quien sabe q pueda pasar

Papá: Cierto

Kai: Bueno…nos vemos mañana

Al otro día

Kai: Estoy nervioso...muy nervioso

Tala: Hola amigo Kai, supe q te vas a casar, así q tu si quieres la fortuna del viejo loco

Kai: Te equivocas, yo quiero a Kim

Tala: Y al dinero?

Kai: No...bueno también pero tu eres igual ¿acaso a ti no te interesa el dinero?

Tala: Claro q no, soy el soltero del mess en la revista "Men´s-Os" además de q ahora mi mejor amigo es Seto Caiba y me asocie con el para crear "Tala-corp" yo nunca me voy a casar...no voy a lanzar mi vida por el escusado de esa manera

Kai: Bueno como quieras pero ya veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando sea millonario

De pronto tocan la puerta

Kai: Quien toca peta? (abre) Elaina?

Elaina: Si!! hermano vine desde Paris por q como TODOS SABRÁN soy una reconocida diseñadora de modas solo para ver esto

Kai: Mi boda?

Elaina: No! tu compromiso, estoy segura de q no te vas casar

Kai: Por q dices eso?

Elaina: Ya lo verás

Después afuera de la casa de los papás adoptivos de Kai

Kai: Ya están listos?

Mamá: (Saliendo) Si

De pronto Kai se da cuenta de q también están sus 7 hermanos vestidos igual q él y su hermano Ka con su esposa la supermodelo y 5 hijos igual a Kai pero en chiquitos, también está Volteir (en una camilla, moribundo) y un anciano muuy anciano

Kai: Quéeeeee? q rayos está pasando aquí????

Papá: A q te refieres Iki?

Kai: Soy Kai

Papá: Ah es q to2 se parecen

Los 8 chicos: Será porq todos somos idénticos!!!?????? somos octillizos!!!!!

Papá: Ah...aún así todos se parecen

Todos: (con una gotita en la cabeza)

Tyson: Oye Habda¿de casualidad el papá adoptivo d Kai era pariente tuyo?

Habda: No ¿por q?

Tyson: Nada más

DE NUEVO EN LA HISTORIA

Kai: Alguien me quiere explicar porq hay tanta gente???????? esto parece manifestacion!!!!!!

Ika: Voto por voto, casilla por casilla!!!

Todos: (Mirada asesina)

Ika: Perdón

Kai: Alguien expliqueme!!!!!!

Mamá: Pues mi´jito...este es un día muy especial para ti así q quisimos q to2 tus seres queridos estuvieran

Kai: Mis seres queridos?? si estuvieran mis seres queridos aqui estaría: yo, un billete de $100 dolares, yo y saben q más? yo!

Mamá: Pero si aquí está toda tu familia: tus hermanos...

Kai: Y to2 !!!!! parece q vamos a hacer nuestra primera comunion!!!!

Mamá: Hijo, no es para tanto, además también esta tu abuelo Volteir...

Kai: Pero lo odio!!! lo odio con odio jarocho!!!

Ika: Eso me tocaba decir a mi

Kai: Pero además está moribundo y q tal si se petatea en plena cena?? no quiero tener una boda-funeral...además ¿quien es este anciano? (mirando al señor muuy viejo)

Mamá: Es tu tatarabuelo, se llama cochapasa

Kai: En serio?

Mamá: Bueno en realidad ya hasta olvidamos su nombre y él también por q cada q se lo preguntamos es lo único q dice!!!!!!

Kai: Pero yo ni siquiera le hablo...

Papá: Pero es de tu familia!!!!

Kai: Weno ya vamonos...por cierto, hermano Ka supe q eres millonario ¿como le hiciste?

Ka: Invertí en el negocio del tatarabuelo

Kai: En serio? cual es?

Ka: Vende galletas y cocoles caseros con la receta secreta d la tatarabuela

Kai: Bueno no importa, ya vamonos. Vamos a mi auto (mostrandoles un deportivo rojo)

Mamá: Bromeas? nos iremos en el auto de la familia (mostrandole un bochito rojo)

Kai: Qué?????

Mamá: Es eso o nada

Kai: Bueno ( Y milagrosamente entraron todos al bochito negro -hasta la camilla de Volteir- y para cerrar con broche de oro el padre metió una enorme caja) Q es esto?

Mamá: Un regalo para la novia

Kai: Solo espero q no sea tu famosisimo mole poblano

30 minutos después, afuera de la casa de la novia podemos ver un pequeño bochito rojo del cual -como digno carro de payasos- salen muuuuuchas personas y después de muchos peliazules sale Kai furioso

Kai: Esto es denigrante, indignante, estupido...

Aki: Tengo hambre...espero q ya este la comida

Kai: Cuidadito con sus modales!!!!! no quiero q Kim crea q vengo de una familia digna de los simpson

Madre: No te preocupes hijo, todo saldrá bien

Kai: Eso espero (toca la puerta y abre un pequeño)

Pequeño: Mamá!! otra vez la marcha gay!!!!!! y ahora q les digo?????

Kai: Q te pasa mocoso????? yo soy Kai Hiwatari, el futuro esposo de Kim

Pequeño: Ah..es solo q pensé q eras una persona normal y q vendrías solo con tus padres como los prometidos anteriores d Kim, no con todo tu arbol genealogico

Kai: Otros prometidos?? bn ignorare eso...podemos pasar o no???

Pequeño: Pss ya q pero quien sabe si quepan todos, esto es una casa no el zocalo

Kai: Como sea (entran todos)

Ika y Aki: (con velitas encendidas) En el nombre del cieloooooo os pido posadaaaaaa...

Kai: Ya!!!! dejense de tonterias!!!!!

Kim: (Bajando las escaleras) Kai? (acercandose a Iki)

Iki: No Iki

Kim: Kai (se acerca a Ka)

Ka: No, Ka

Kai: Yo soy Kai!!

Kim: Ah perdon ¿quien es toda esta gente?

Kai: Mi familia

Kim: Ah...nunca pensé q tuvieras una familia tan numerosa...pense q tenías padres no conejos

Los papás de Kai: Oye!!

Kim: Perdón, sientense...donde puedan

Cocha pasa: Voy al baño (se va)

Kim: Esa es mi recamara!

Cocha pasa: Ah perdon (entra a otor cuarto)

Kim: Esas son las escaleras q dan al so...(se oye un fuerte golpe) ..al sotano

Cocha pasa: Estoy bien (de nuevo aparece con un ojo morado y muletas) ahora si voy al baño (entra al cuarto q SI es el baño)

Entonces to2 se sientan, unos en los sillones, las sillas, otros en el piso y otros más se van a las recamaras

Ray: (Bajando las escaleras y con un ojo morado) Perdon...estaba peinandome mi mamá (lo vemos con el cabello relamido y muchas semillas de limon)

Kai: Ah ¿q te pasó en el ojo?

Ray: Me golpeó Josh...mi hermano mayor

Kim: Es la ley del hermano, el menor siempre golpea al mayor

Kai: Ah

Ray: Como sea (se sienta al lado de Voltair y luego se sienta su hermano Josh a su lado) mmmmmm (mira hacia un lado y ve la mirada psicopata y moribunda de Voltair mira a su otro lado y ve a su hermano amenazandolo con los puños) Gulp!

Mamá de Kim: La cena está lista!! pasen al comedor (mira a todos) bueno será mejor q por partes. Enumerencen (entonces todos se enumeran) Muy bien del 1 al 8 pasen a la mesa

Kai: Oigan! yo soy el 10 y se supone q yo soy el q voy a pedir la mano!

Iki: Te cambio mi numero por 100 dolares

Kai: Oye!

Iki: Eso o nada

Kai: Está bien (le da 100 dólares)

Mamá de Kim: Bueno espero q les guste la comida, la preparó mi hija Kim

Kai: Claro (prueba la comida la cual tiene un sabor TOTALMENTE ASQUEROSO) Mmmm delicioso... (traga el bocado y salen lagrimas de sus ojos)

Iki:(Apunto de vomitar) Voy a liberar a Willy... (se va al baño)

Ka: (Igual apunto de vomitar) Te acompaño (lo sigue)

Pero el baño aún estaba ocupado por cocha pasa

Iki: Abrame o tiro la puerta!! (entonces tira la puerta y encuentra a cocha pasa en una situacion...un poco incomoda) Eh...yo...voy a regar los geranios (se va corriendo) valla necesitare muchas terapias para olvidar eso

Mientras tanto en la cena

Kai: (se levanta) eh pues yo...queria decirles q conoci a su hija y me enamore y me quiero casar por...dinero...digo amor si mucho amor

Mamá de Kim: Suena sincero...q opinas Yota?

Voltair: (riendose freneticamente) Se llama Yota!! JAJAJAJA

Papá de Kim: Q tiene de gracioso?

Voltaire: Pues q cuando sus hijos lo llaman es Papá Yota JAJAJAJA

Todos se ríen como locos menos Kai, Kim y los padres de Kim

Kai: Viejo estupido! (todos lo miran) este...abuelito querido..perdonenlo es q esta un poco mal de su cabeza...el alzhaimer lo esta acabando

Minutos después, cuando la cena acabó -y claro, muchos enfermaron del estomago-

Kai: Bueno...nosotros nos vamos...(se acerca al baño) Cocha pasa sal de ahí de una vez!!!

Cocha pasa: (Saliendo) Creo q los chilaquiles de la mañana no me calleron nada bien...debo d dejar comer tanto picante porq hasta los azulejos del baño arañé

Kai: Mmmm bueno nos vamos...un gusto de verte

Mamá de Kai: Espera aqui faltan 5 personas

Ka: Eh..quienes faltaran?

Kai: A ver Kia, Aki, Iki, Ka, Volteir...un mometno (mira asesinamente a Ka) ¡Faltan los pequeños pinacates q tienes como hijos!

Ka: Cierto

Kai: Pequeños monstruos donde están??

De pronto uno de ellos baja las escaleras en patineta y rompe un jarrón y un cuadro

Kai: Niños!!!!!

Los 5 niños: Perdon (corren a esconderse detrás de su papá)

Papá de Kai: Ay..comí demasiado (de pronto sale volando un boton de su camisa q va a darle al ojo de Ray q se descontrola y golpea sin querer a Josh q furioso lo golpea enviandolo a la mesa destruyendo toda la vajilla pero cae y empuja la camilla de Voltair q sale por la puerta y se va a estrellar a vaaaaaarios metros de allí)

Ika: Abuelito!! (corre a yudarlo)

Kai: Por q no me traga la tierra de una vez? (entonces comienza a abrirse la tierra) era broma!! (se cierra)bueno...ya nos vamos

Mamá de Kai: Esperen! olvidaba darles este pequeño obsequio (le entrega la enorme caja)

Mamá de Kim: Gracias

Entonces sale Kai y toda su familia pero cuando están apunto de entrar al coche escuchan gritos y Kai entra corriendo a la casa de Kim y ve a un puerquito corriendo por todo el lugar

Kai: Mamáaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Aki: Porkyy!!! 8corre tras de el y despues de muchas cosas rotas y una casa destrozada Aki logra atrapar al puerquito

Kim: (Mirando furiosa y asesinamente a Kai) Kai...

Kai: Bueno...nos vamos!!!!! (sale corriendo y d nuevo todos entran al bochito con todo y puerquito)

DE REGRESO EN LA CASA DE LOS PAPÁS DE KAI

CONTINUARA

Valla q capitulo tan largo. K tal? bn como soy mala decidí dejar en suspenso la siguiente parte...espero qles guste y si no diganme y la termino rápido como les dije esto fue una idea d entre mi hermana y yo d una historia k ya teniamos planeada (es sobre si los personajes de BB y los de Yu-gi-oh y los de muuchas otras series, caricaturas, telenovelas y hasta futbolistas y luchadores estuvieran en un mismo departamento pero es una historia q supongo tardara muucho en ser escrita pk antes pienso terminar to2 mis fics asi q ya se imaginaran) así q ojalá y les guste, d nuevo mil grax a los q dejaron sus reviews y spero +!!!!!! pd: la palabra "soburro" la invento un amigo mio llamado edwin q 100pre me dice asi (y no ntiendo pk) asi q los derecho d autor son para el) y claro los de los personajes de Beyblade son para Aoki Takao y los de yu-gi-oh para su mangaka y...ya saben..ah! y si kieren saber como s Kim les digo q me inspire en "Kim posible" asi q ya entenderan. Bueno grax a to2 y nos vemos después.

Ah! por cierto quiero pedriles un último favor, contestenme una pregunta:

Q es lo q siempre le han querido preguntar a los personajes de Beyblade? (pueden ser todas las preguntas q quieran)

Bueno, ahora si nos vemos luego. Portense mal!

Habda Ivanov


	11. Venganza, II Parte

OhayТ! Aki me tienen de nuevo, me disculpo por mi ausencia pero ahora si me dedique de lleno al otro fic q les contИ anteriormente, la vdd estoy muy feliz porque ya pude terminarlo y es el primer fic q termino (salen fuegos pirotИcnicos) seh┘por si alguien quiere leerlo la direcciСn es: http// Sacamedeestehorriblelugarquellamovida (claro k va sin espacios pero ustedes saben k luego se desaparece) agradecerМa muchМsimo q lo leyeran pk es de vdd en el q mАs me he esforzado. Pero como venimos acА a hablar de otras cosas pss aki vamos con la segunda parte de la historia de la boda fallida de Kai, ojala y les guste:

Capitulo 11: Venganza: dulce historia II parte

En casa de los papАs de Kai

Kai: Bueno yo ya lleguИ, ya los vМ y ya me fui (el chico estaba por salir pero sus papАs se lo impiden)

MamА de Kai: TЗ no te irАs muchachito, hace mucho que no te quedas a dormir en Tз casa

Kai: MI casa??? Acaso ya me la dejaron en su testamento??

PapА de Kai: Sabes bien que esta casa va a ser para todos ustedes

Kai: Uyyy pero si estА mАs chiquita que las casas del infonavit┘ya estuvo que con mi parte de casa me va a alcanzar para un medio baЯo┘o pensАndolo bien nada mАs para una bacinica y una cubeta con agua┘eso si no se despedaza antes la casa (da un golpe en la pared y Иsta comienza a desmoronarse) porque parece que estА casa estА hecha de galleta┘(entonces se hace un enorme agujero en la pared) y galletas de animalitos┘.

PapА de Kai: Esta casa es tambiИn tu casa y te guste o no te quedarАs a dormir esta noche, jovencito

Kai: Ya que (sube a la habitaciСn)

Al entrar podemos ver una habitaciСn muy pequeЯa con una cama tamaЯo matrimonial y varias cajas de cartСn; tambiИn estАn ahМ los 7 hermanos de Kai

Kai: QuИ hacen ustedes aquМ?

Ika: AquМ dormimos todos

Kai: QuИ??? Todos?? Pero esto no es humano; creo que hasta las sardinas en su lata tiene mАs espacio, Q╢ onda con esto?????

Iki: Ya lo sabemos pero pues┘tenemos que resignarnos

Kai: Resignarnos mis┘┘calzoncillos sucios

Ika: Wacala!

Kai: Pero como iba diciendo┘a poco caben todos en una sola y pequeЯa cama??

Aki: Un poco apretaditos pero si

Kai: Apretaditos???? Apretadotes!!!

PapА de Kai: Ya duИrmanse!!!!!

Kai: Yo no me voy a dormir aki!!!

PapА de Kai: DuИrmete ya!!!! De todos modos no vas a poder salir esta noche de aki, ya cerramos la puerta

Kai: Uyy como si no pudiera abrir su puertita de galleta (Kai va a la puerta pero ve q hay mАs de 20 candados y cerraduras) QuИ??? Por q╢ tantos candados??

PapА: Ya nos han robado 24 veces y tu abuelo Voltair nos dijo q sМ serМa mАs seguro

Kai: Ya me lo imaginaba┘si seguro ║pero seguro q me voy a morir de locura si no salgo de aquМ! (corre a una ventana y trata de abrirla)

PapА: Kai, la ventana estА┘.(se ve una enorme descarga elИctrica) ┘electrificada┘ya sabes┘para mАs seguridad

Vemos a Kai tirado en el piso, quemado y con el cabello aЗn mАs levantado que de costumbre

Kai: Agradezco tu informaciСn┘.

Minutos despuИs, de nuevo en la pequeЯa habitaciСn

Kai: Yo no dormirИ enjardinado ahМ (se recuesta en el piso) prefiero dormir en el piso, al fin q ya estoy acostumbrado

Aki: SСlo ten cuidado por q hay alacra┘.(antes de que terminara de hablar Kai ya estaba recostado en la cama)

Kai: Los insectos y yo nunca hemos sido buenos amigos┘bueno hasta maЯana

Por la noche, Kai habМa decidido dormirse en la orilla pegado a la pared e Iki se durmiС a su lado pero por mАs q intentaba Kai no podМa dormir

De pronto se escucha un extraЯo y oloroso ruido

Kai: Wacala!!! (apunto de vomitar) no manchen!!!!!!

Aki: Lo siento pero es q los frijoles me ponen a mil pedowatts de potencia

Kai: (Con lАgrimitas en los ojos) Este estuvo peor que los de Tyson

Tyson: Oye!!!!!

Un rato despuИs, nuestro hИroe (o sease Kai) estaba profundamente dormido pero se despertС al sentir q alguien lo abrazaba

Iki: Oh si┘Brad┘genial┘si┘(Iki seguМa abrazando cada vez mАs fuerte a Kai)

Kai: (muy morado) Esto me va a causar severos traumas psicolСgicos

Iki: Si...Brad┘

Kai: Efectivamente, ninguna terapia podrА ayudarme

Iki: (comienza a golpear y azotar a Kai contra la pared) Angelina!!!!! Deja a mi Brad!!! Es mМo, SuИltalo!!!

Kai: (Siendo azotado contra la pared) Iki! Soy tЗ hermano Kai

Ika: (Despertando) De nuevo la pesadilla en la que Angelina Jolie le quita a Brad Pitt?

Kai: (AЗn siendo azotado) Siiiiiii!!

Aki. Espera un minuto (Sacando de quien sabe donde una piЯata con forma de Brad Pitt y acomodАndola en los brazos de Iki)

Iki: (Abrazando a la piЯata) Si...Brad┘eres sСlo miС

Kai: Gracias Ika, wow tan machito q se veМa Iki y yo q siempre pensИ q el gay eras tЗ

Iki: Las apariencias engaЯan

Al otro dМa

PapА de Kai: NiЯos ya despierten!!

En un rato despuИs ya se encontraban todos desayunando en la mesa

Aki: Mmm que ricos estАn estos huevos con jamСn

Iki: Si, es el mejor jamСn q he probado

Aki: ©JamСn? Un momento┘.(Va al corral donde estaba Porky y ve q ya solamente estА el lazo al que estaba amarrado) Nooooooooo!!!!! toritoooooooooooooo!!! Digo puerquito!!!!!!! Por quИeeee???? (va a donde estaban comiendo todos y les quita los platos a todos) Porky debe tener una muerte digna (comienza a cavar un hoyo y luego entierra ahМ el jamСn) Hasta luego amigo Porky┘nos volveremos a encontrar en el cielo de los puerquitos

Kai: Pero si tЗ no eres un puerco

Aki: Entonces no lo volverИ a ver nunca!!

Kai: Muy bien, yo me largo (va a la puerta y por mАs q trata no puede abrirla) Por quИ no puedo abrir la puerta??????

Ika: La puerta abre hacia el otro lado

Kai: (Abriendo la puerta) Ah que wey soy

Un rato despuИs, en el departamento de Kai

Tala: Amigo Kai! PensИ q ya nunca volverМa a verte y quise hacer una fiesta pero me enterИ de q dormiste en casa de mami y papi

Kai: DИjame en paz. Sabes en dСnde estА Kim?

Tala: Ah si┘ella huyС porque no quiere casarse contigo

Kai: Jajaja q gracioso

Seto: (Apareciendo de quien sabe donde) Es cierto, mira (Le entrega una nota)

Kai, descubrМ q no quiero casarme contigo y decidМ huir muy lejos de aquМ, donde no puedas encontrar.  
Por cierto: Ni se te ocurra buscarme en Paris

Seto: Es increМble la inteligencia de tu ex futura esposa

Kai: Tengo q ir a buscarla! No puedo quedarme sin el dinero

Minutos despuИs, en el aeropuerto

Kai: Necesito un boleto para ir a Paris ahora mismo

Mujer q atiende: Si, espere un momento (sigue leyendo su revista sin hacerle caso)

1 hora despuИs

Kai: Ya?

Mujer q atiende: Espere un momento mАs

1 hora despuИs

Kai: Ya???????

Mujer q atiende: Pase con la otra seЯorita

Kai: Ayyy (va con la otra mujer) Necesito un boleto para Paris

La otra mujer: Si, espere un momento

1 hora despuИs

Kai: Yaaaaaa?????

La otra mujer: Pase con la otra seЯorita

Kai: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!

Elaina: Amor, apresurate o llegaremos tarde a mi desfile de modas en Paris

Seto: (Cargando muchas maletas y con una en la boca) Seh i aor

Elaina: QuИ?

Seto: (Soltando la maleta) Si mi amor

Elaina: No avientes mis cosas!!

Kai: Elaina? QuИ haces aquМ?

Elaina: A pues voy para Paris pero mi noviecito decidiС estacionar su jet privado en este aeropuerto donde va toda la plebe y no en su aeropuerto privado

Kai: (Mirada asesina a Seto) Vas en un jet privado para Paris y yo como idiota esperando por un mendigo boleto!!!!

Elaina: Ni creas q vas a ir con nosotros!! Este es un viaje privado, sСlo Seto y yo en ningЗn lugar dice q tambiИn puedes ir tЗ

Kai: Seto!

Elaina: Seto!

Seto: Eh┘pues

Kai: Por la amistad q nos une!

Elaina: Por el amor q existe entre nosotros dos!

Seto: Eh pues yo┘.(mirada asesina de Elaina) Kai, te ofrezco un boleto en clase turista y una reservaciСn para 1 dМa y 1 noche en el famoso hotel de Paris ⌠El Burrito■

Kai: Seto!!

Elaina: Seto!!

Kai: (Jala a Seto hasta un lujar lejos de Elaina) Si no me llevas contigo le dirИ a mi hermana q esas revistas q lees no son precisamente las de ⌠muy interesante■ (se queda pensando) bueno, claro q lo q hay ahМ es muuuuuuy interesante┘

Seto: (babeando) Si┘.muy interesante

Kai: Bueno pero ya sabes, coopelas o cuello

N/A: No pude evitarlo, ahora q esta tan de moda la frasecita

Seto: EstА bien┘.pero sСlo por q no quiero perder a mi florecita de cempasЗchil

Kai: Q?

Seto: (Va con Elaina) Mi bomboncita rellena de chocolate, no podemos dejar a Kai aquМ, es tu hermano, mi cuЯado, de tu familia┘.y por eso tambiИn de mi familia

Elaina: EstА bien, pero con una condiciСn (le dice algo al oМdo a Seto)

Seto: Mmmm esta bien

Un rato despuИs, afuera del sЗper jet de Seto

Seto: Kai, entra por aquМ

Kai: Si (Entra y ve q Seto le cierra la puerta) Ey, q sucede?

Elaina: No podМa dejar q interrumpieras nuestro momento especial, te irАs con el equipaje

Kai: (Mira a su alrededor y ve muchas maletas) Q?? esto no es justo

Elaina: La vida no es justa

Elaina y Seto se van y el aviСn despega

Kai: AquМ eta muy oscuro┘echenme una vela (entonces le arrojan una vela de quien sabe donde) bien┘pero echenme algo para prenderla

Elaina: Todo quieres!

Kai: Esa mocosa me va a escuchar, si yo fui el q estuve con ella en todo momento, yo fui el q te ayude a dar tus primeros pasos

Elaina: Ese fue Iki

Kai: Ah si? Pero yo te daba tu papilla

Elaina: Nop, era Ika

Kai: Te enseЯИ a andar en bicicleta?

Elaina: Me enseЯС Ka

Kai: Mmmmm algo debМ de haber echo yo!!!

Elaina: Si, me vaciaste una olla de mole poblano en la cabeza cuando tenМa 7 aЯos porque te llame ⌠sope■

Kai: Ah┘bueno

Un rato despuИs

Kai: Tengo hambre (le arrojan una bolsita de cacahuates) Genial

Un rato despuИs

Kai: Quiero hacer pipМ

Elaina: Ya callate!!!

Un rato despuИs: En verdad quiero hacer pipМ!!!! (le arroja Elaina una taza q va a estrellarse en su cabeza) Auch! Y esto?

Elaina: Ya sabes para q

Kai: Pero no manches! Como en una mendiga tacita?

Elaina: AhМ te las ingenias

Un rato despuИs

Kai: Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araЯa

Elaina y Seto: Ow0?

Un rato despuИs

Kai: Veintinueve elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araЯa

Elaina: Ya cАllate!!!

Kai: Mmmm q rica la chevecha q se sube a la cabecha q me den otra chevecha q se sube a la cabecha

Elaina: Yaaaaaaaa!!!!

Kai: Mmmm (se recarga en una maleta y esta debido al exceso de cosas q tenМa se abre y todas las prendas q contenМan salen volando)

Elaina: Q paso?

Kai: (Con un brasier en la cabeza) Nada

Elaina: Q haces con mi ropa interior?

Kai: (IrСnico) De seguro la saque para ver cual me queda mejor

Elaina: No me extraЯaria, ya es tiempo de q salgas del closet

Kai: No me digas eso!!

Un largo rato despuИs, el aviСn llegС a su destino y Kai pudo salir de ahМ

Kai: (Bajando) Bueno, pudo ser peor (se queda pensando) No, no pudo ser peor, bueno Kim voy a tu rescate! Pero ©a dСnde?

Entonces Kai comienza a recorrer la ciudad desesperado

Kai: Ay creo q ese Аrbol ya lo pase y esa casa color amarillo huevo tambiИn (se acerca un seЯor) Oiga, me podrМa hacer un favor?

SeЯor: Wi?

Kai: Bueno, si me ve pasar por aquМ de nuevo como en media hora recuerdeme q por aquМ ya pase

SeЯor: Wi?

Kai: Weno, me alegra q entendiera (sigue recorriendo la ciudad como loquito) esto no estА funcionando! Ya se, tomare un taxi para q sea mАs rАpido, taxi!! (Varios taxis lo ignoran hasta q milagrosamente uno de detiene) Oh Gracias, sСlo quiero q me ayude a recorrer la ciudad mАs rАpido y sin pasar dos veces por el mismo lugar!!!

Taxista: Wi?

Kai: Estas personas son marcianos o q onda??? Por q solo dicen wi???

Taxista: Wi?

Kai: Solo pise el estupido acelerador!

DespuИs de pelear un rato Kai logra q el taxista lo obedezca y mientras recorrМan las calles se da cuenta de q esta Oliver recorriendo el lugar

Kai: Pare!!! Con ese chico!!! (El taxista no entiende y se sube a la banqueta a punto de atropellar a Oliver q del susto se desmaya)

Un rato despuИs

Kai: Oliver, Oliver despierta

Oliver: No┘.el trajecito rosa de nuevo no┘no me gusta┘prefiero el anaranjado aunq me haga ver gordo

Kai: QuИ?

Oliver: (Despertando) Auch, q me sucediС?

Kai: Te desmayaste pero no importa solo quiero q me ayudes a buscar a Kim

Oliver: Cual Kim?

Kai: Kim mi futura esposa es de estatura media de peso medio tiene el cabello medio largo y medio cafИ los ojos medio grandes

Oliver: Hay algo q no tenga a la mitad?

Kai: Mmmm pues te podrМa decir q es medio babosa pero ahora q lo pienso es babosa y media

Oliver: UU

Kai: Creo q traigo una foto de ella (saca su cartera y se la muestra)

Oliver: Ayyy!!

Kai: (Mira la foto) Ah no perdСn esta fue una foto q le tomИ a Iki encuerado para publicarla en Internet (saca otra foto) es ella

Oliver: Ah┘si la conozco┘es la modelo q va a estar hoy en el desfile de modas de la famosa diseЯadora Elaina Hiwatari

Kai: Queeeeeeeeeeeee??? De mi hermana!!! Ahora si la mato (sale corriendo pero luego se regresa) Oye, de pura casualidad sabes donde queda el desfile de modas?

Oliver: Sep┘mira es por┘ahМ (le seЯala a el lugar q estaba enfrente de ello) iba saliendo de ahМ antes de q me atropellaras

Kai: (Lee el enorme letrero con foquitos) ⌠Hoy desfile de modas de la diseЯadora Elaina Hiwatari■

Oliver: Solo q el desfile terminС hace como media hora┘(se da cuenta de q Kai ya no estА) Ay no, siempre me ignoran

Dentro del desfile de bodas

Kai: Marina Elaina del Pilar MontИs del los Olmos Abolengo Hiwatari!!

Elaina: Yo no me llamС asМ!!!!

Kai: LosИ pero le da un tono dramАtico a esto

Elaina: O.O?

Kai: DСnde estА Kim?

Elaina: Te refieres a la chica q se iba a casar contigo y despuИs decidiС q mejor no se iba a casar contigo?

Kai: (Molesto) Si

Elaina: Ah, estА en el cuarto del fondo

Kai: Ah (va a verla)

Kim: Kai, q haces aquМ? Te dije especМficamente q no me buscaras en Paris

Kai: (se arrodilla) Kim, no me hagas esto por favor, yo te amo

Kim: Pero┘es q yo amo a otro hombre

Kai: QuИee?? A quien??

Kim: Es q┘es difМcil┘

Kai: Dimelo!!

Kim: Yo┘yo┘amo a Homero Simpson

Kai: QuИeee?? Estas bromeando??

Kim: Es en serio, conocМ a un chico llamado Homero Simpson y es genial, mira, te lo presentare

Entonces sale un chico de piel amarilla, calvo y gordo

Homero: Hola

Kai: Esto si q es extraЯo

Entonces aparece Ian de quien sabe donde

Kai: Ian? Q haces tЗ aquМ?

Ian: Me manda Volteir a decirte q siempre no se va a morir y q esta mАs sano q un calamar y por lo tanto q te olvides del billullo o sea del dinero

Kai: Quee?? Como le hace ese viejito para estar tan sano?

Ian: No lo se, ya lo electrocutamos, lo quemamos, le arrojamos una enorme piedra, lo ahogamos mientras dormМa, y el veneno para ratas en su comida┘tampoco sirviС

Kai: Ah osease q seguimos igual

Ian: Si (desaparece misteriosamente)

Kim: Supongo q ahora no quieres ya casarte conmigo

Kai: Mmmmm

Kim: Ahora entiendes q amo a Homero?

Kai: Lo Зnico q entiendo es q todos aquМ estАn locos!!!! Y q serИ un inepto e infeliz incapaz de amar por el resto de mi vida

Habda: Y entonces Kai llorС y llorС hasta q un dМa dejС de llorar y siguiС siendo el amargado de siempre

Hilary: No se por q perdimos el tiempo escuchАndote, solo dijiste la misma sarta de idioteces de siempre

Tyson: Yo quiero saber algo

Habda: Como atarte las agujetas?

Tyson: No

Habda: CuАnto es dos mАs dos?

Tyson: No! Quiero saber q pasС con Yugi

Habda: Ah, pues como Kai se enojС con Иl por decirle a Tala lo de la herencia lo enveneno mientras dormМa y luego lo postizo para comИrselo en salsa verde

Tyson: Ah

Habda: Y esa es la triste historia de nuestro no amigo Kai q es y serА un amargado q solo se dedica a molestar y┘(entonces vemos a Kai detrАs de Habda con mirada de asesino y con un enorme cuchillo a punto de enterrАrselo a Habda)

Todos: Habda!

Habda: QuИ? QuИ sucede?? (entonces siente la respiraciСn de Kai y voltea y mira muy asustada a Kai) Kaicito┘como estas mi amigo del alma, les contaba a los chicos los hermosos momentos q pasamos juntos en la abadМa, ©recuerdas los dМas de campo? ©y las noches q contabamos cuentos de terror (Kai seguМa mirando a Habda a punto de enterrarle el cuchillo) No Kaicito por favor┘por el amor q nos unio

Kai: Nunca nos uniС ningЗn amor

Habda: Entonces por el amor q pudo habernos unido

Kai: Ya callate!!! (comienza a perseguir a Habda por todo el lugar hasta q la acorrala en una esquina)

Habda: Kaicito, por favor┘sabes q yo te quiero muchooooo

Kai: Ayy!!!!! (Apunto de enterrarle el cuchillo)

CONTINUARA

K ONDA?? Espero q este capitulo les haya gustado, la vdd lo empecИ a escribir desde hace algunas semanas pero no habМa podido terminarlo y pss hoy ando la vdd muy depre y quise animarme escribiendo las tonterias de siempre asi q si el fic quedo medio simplon ya saben por q.  
Pasando a otra cosa ya entrИ a la escuela asi q tal vez me tardare en actualizar pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar pronto.  
Gracias a todos los q dejaron sus reviews y espero sus opiniones sobre este capitulo. Ah! Y ya q hice publicidad a mi fic ahora aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a un forro q cree, en el podrАn encontrar varios rols en los q podrАn participar entre ellos hay un rol de Beyblade, la direccion es De nuevo gracias a todos y espero sus reviews!! Los quiero mucho

Habda Ivanov 


	12. La nueva Habda

Hola! AquМ estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de esta locura llamada ⌠Un dМa de ociosidad■, sМ, resulta q me inspire de nuevo y aquМ estoy con otro capitulo trapeАndome para ver si se me quita esta depresiСn, espero q les guste.

Ah! Y de nuevo vuelvo a mencionar no se si ya lo habМa dicho antes q Beyblade no me pertenece ni los personajes marcas, productos, programas, etc. q menciono en el fic todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores

Capitulo 12: La nueva Habda

Vemos de nuevo a Habda acorralada y a Kai con su mirada de psicСpata y el enorme cuchillo

Habda: Kai no me mates┘por favor (comienza a llorar)

Kai: Eh┘pues

Habda: Te juro q me arrepiento de haberte puesto las tachuelas con mayonesa y pegamento en los calzoncillos

Kai: SabМa q habМas sido tЗ!!! (Kai estА a punto de enterrar el cuchillo pero una mano lo detiene)

Roberth: TЗ no le vas a hacer daЯo a mi hermana

Habda: Hermanito! Eres mi hИroe

Roberth: Por q soy yo Иl q la va a matar (saca una escopeta)

Habda: Ya no eres mi hИroe, hermanito tЗ no serМas capaz de hacer tal cosa, no querrАs ir a la cАrcel por asesinar a una inocente

Roberth: Vale la pena el sacrificio (carga la escopeta)

Bryan: No le dispares!

Habda: Mi Bryancito querido!!!

Bryan: (Mirada sАdica) Yo la asesinare lenta y dolorosamente (saca un lАtigo, una pistola, un caЯСn, una granada, una sierra elИctrica, muchos cuchillos y varias armas mАs)

Habda: Gulp! Y lo peor es q creo q la mitad de esas armas son mМas

Kai: Yo la matare!

Roberth: Es mМ hermana y tengo mАs derecho!

Bryan: No olviden q tambiИn es mМ hermana! (comienzan a discutir los tres chicos)

Habda: Silencio, silencio, silencioooo!!

Tyson: Es q el maistro longaniza

Todos: o0??

Habda: A ver chicos, no vale la pena pelear por eso ©han escuchado la frase ni uno para todos ni todos para uno?

Todos: No

Habda: Bueno el chiste es q mejor para q no haya problemas de quien me asesina mejor ninguno me hace daЯo y asМ quedamos todos felices y contentos ©No lo creen?

Todos: No!

Bryan: Mejor entre todos te matamos!

Roberth: Si!!

Kai: LМnchenla!!! (Todos comienzan a encender antorchas)

Habda: Noooooooo!!!!! (Se desmaya)

Cuando Habda despertС estaba en el piso y Bryan sostenМa su cabeza

Habda: Auch, me duele mi cabecita

Bryan: EstАn bien?

Habda: Si

Bryan: (Suelta la cabeza de Habda provocando q esta se estrellara en el piso) Entonces ya podemos matarla!!! (Kai se acerca con el cuchillo, Roberth apunta con la escopeta y Bryan con todo lo q traМa)

Habda: Nooo por favor! Ya voy a cambiar, les prometo q voy a hacer buena, q me portarИ bien, ya no los desobedecerИ hermanitos y Kai serИ buena contigo, no volverИ a maltratarte ni daЯarte ni burlarme ni nada, serИ buena (Se arrodilla) No me maten por favor! AЗn tengo mucho q vivir, aЗn no conozco el mar┘

Todos: Es en serio?

Habda: No, pero le da un toque mАs dramАtico y cursi a esto

Todos: (CaМda tipo anime)

Habda: Pero es en serio, me portarИ bien, ayudarИ a los ancianitos, cuidare a los animalitos, donarИ todos mis bienes┘bueno tal vez eso no. Pero les prometo q serИ buena si me tienen un poquito de compasiСn

Bryan: No te creo nada

Habda: Por q╢?

Bryan: Es mАs fАcil q los hipopСtamos se vuelvan amarillos y vuelen a q tЗ cambies

Habda: (Voz de narradora) Yo una vez vМ un hipopСtamo amarillo q volaba por las praderas de Guakilindia

Bryan: (Molesto) Lo ves?

Habda: Oye, yo si puedo cambiar, si hasta Paris Milton dijo q iba a cambiar y a ser una niЯa buena ©crees q yo no?

Bryan: Pero eso fue despuИs de q la metieron al tambo, podrМamos hacer lo mismo contigo

Roberth: (Con un bat de bИisbol) O darte una calentadita

Habda: Se los juro, lo juro por mi gato pelusitas

Roberth: TЗ no tienes ningЗn gato

Habda: Pero por el gato pelusitas q algЗn dМa me comprarИ

Roberth: Habda!

Habda: Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y tЗ me enseЯaste eso

Roberth: Yo?

Habda: Si, la vez q usaste mi suИter rojo como guante de cocina y lo chamuscaste todo me pediste perdСn y no te destrocИ la cabeza a patadas

Roberth: Pero de todas formas me golpeaste

Habda: Si pero eso no fue por lo del suИter

Roberth: Entonces?

Habda: Por q estaba enojada

Roberth: (Con una gotita en la cabeza)

Habda: Kai, Bryan y Roberth por fa sean buenos conmigo, no me hagan daЯo yo los quiero muchooo (pone cara del gato con botas) Por favor

Roberth: Bueno, esta bien (Habda comienza a bailar por todo el lugar) PERO a la primera q hagas te aseguro q te aviento a un lago con cocodrilos y piraЯas hambrientas y┘

Habda: Si, si, si y juegas fЗtbol con mi cabeza y lo q sobre se lo das de comer a los perros no sin antes haberme molido bien en la licuadora y haberme dejado en una jaula con leones y quemado viva mientras dormМa┘por favor, eres novato, yo inventИ eso

Roberth: Hmmm

Bryan: EstАs advertida a la primera de tus sАdicas o burlonas ideas vas a saber lo q es el infierno en vida

Habda: Buu esa frase se escuchС muy chafa

Bryan: PodrМas tomarte algo en serio por primera vez en tu vida?

Habda: EstА bien, les prometo q serИ una buena niЯa

Roberth: EstА bien┘te daremos otra oportunidad pero esta vez realmente confiamos en ti ©Entiendes?

Habda: Osease q las otras veces habМa sido pura payasada? (Mira a Roberth furioso) EstА bien, entiendo, va en serio estА vez

Kai: Entonces no la vamos a matar?

Habda: No!

Kai: Nada mАs le cortamos la lengua y ya ©si?

Habda: (Furiosa) Noooo!!

Kai: (Tipo Kiko el del chavo del ocho) Aunq sea una patada en el trasero, una patadita nada mАs, andale ©si?

Habda: (Apunto de estrangular a Kai) K Noooooooo!!!!! (Se detiene) Quiero decir, amigo Kai, estАs viendo q soy probe de pompas y tЗ todavМa me las quieres hundir mАs

Todos: (Miran el trasero de Habda)

Roberth: Miren hacia otro lado!!!!!

Todos: (Miran hacia el techo)

Habda: Weno┘y ahora q vamos a hacer?

Roberth: Q vamos a hacer?? Vamos a regresarnos directito para Roma ©Entiendes, seЯorita?

Habda: Nooo, yo me quiero quedar un dМa mАs, Аndale ©si?

Roberth: No

Habda: Por favor

Roberth: No

Habda: EstА bien, irИ por mis cosas (sube a la recamara y ya q estА ahМ toma su celular) Bueno? Danny? Habla Habda (voz de mafiosa) si┘quiero pedirte un ⌠trabajito■ recuerdas el jet privado de mi hermano?...si, ese┘si ya sabes lo q debes de hacer y te pedirИ otro favorcito mАs┘quИ?...quИ como te pagarИ?...recuerdas aquel reloj de mi hermano q tanto te gusta? QuИ? No es suficiente?...chales┘mi bicicleta?...no, tampoco┘mmm┘a Oliver?...mmm q exigente┘entonces q?...q?...pero yo ni tengo motocicleta, la choque el mes pasado┘.un auto?...oye no manches eso es mucho┘de donde voy a sacar un auto?...esta bien te lo darИ┘si te lo prometo┘si, si no te lo doy me echas a toda tu bandita┘okay┘entonces lo q tienes q hacer es lo siguiente┘

Mientras tanto, abajo

Roberth: Habda ya te tardaste mucho!!!

Habda: Aguanta, es q estoy haciendo pipМ

Roberth: Donde estИs planeando algo te juro q te va a ir muy mal

Habda: SСlo hago pipМ ©lo quieres comprobar?

Roberth: Ya, apЗrate

Un rato despuИs

Habda: Ya, deberАs, ni dejan hacer pipМ a gusto

Roberth: Por fin, pensИ q╢ te habМas bebido dos garrafones de agua

Habda: Por quИ?

Roberth: Porque dos mИndigas horas para hacer pipМ!!!!

Habda: Ah

Roberth: Entonces ya nos vamos a Roma (Entonces suena el celular de Roberth)

Habda: Emm┘tu celular

Roberth: (Mira asesinamente a Habda)

Habda: QuИ?

Roberth: (Contesta el celular) Bueno┘quИ? Estas seguro?...ya revisaste bien la mАquina de┘bueno la cosita esa q╢ hace girar las desas cosas

Todos??

Roberth: Bien┘entiendo┘me avisas si pudiste arreglarlo (cuelga el telИfono y mira a Habda furioso)

Habda: (Cara de niЯa buena) QuИ?

Roberth: Por alguna ⌠extraЯa■ razСn, mi jet privado NO FUNCIONA

Habda: En serio? Uyy q╢ mal, yo te dije q╢ no anduvieras comprando tu jet made in TaiwАn y q╢ mejor ahorraras para comprarte uno de mАs calidad, ya te he dicho muchas veces q╢ lo barato sale caro

Roberth: Habda!

Habda: QuИ? Acaso crees q╢ yo fui? Crees q╢ le hable a algЗn amigo mafiosos llamado Danny para q╢ descompusiera tu jet privado y le prometМ pagarle con un auto q╢ comprarИ con dinero q╢ pienso robarte? No hermanito, yo no serМa capaz

Roberth: Como si no te conociera

Habda: Por q╢ crees q╢ descompondrМa tu jet privado?

Roberth: No lo sИ, tal vez porque no quieres regresar a Roma, o por hacerme enfurecer o tal vez por q╢ ya tienes tu doctorado en descomposiciСn de jets o por q ya me lo descompusiste como cuarenta veces Habda: Pero esta vez yo no fui, ya te prometМ q╢ me voy a portar bien

Roberth: Hmmmm no te creo nada pero bueno, llamarИ al aeropuerto para comprar los boletos a Roma

Habda: QuИee? No, si no es en jet privado yo no viajo

Roberth: Hay tЗ mira q╢ delicada me saliste

Habda: Sep┘.en tu jet privado hay nevera y puedo comer todo lo q╢ yo quiera, en los aviones sСlo dan bolsas de cacachuates

Roberth: Y tЗ como sabes?

Habda: En q╢ crees q╢ me vine a JapСn? En una avestruz voladora?

Roberth: Bolsas de cacahuates? Te viniste en clase turista o q╢?

Habda: Pss quien sabe┘el chiste es q╢ casi ya no traМa Money y como querМa comprar regalitos en JapСn pss comprИ el boleto mАs barato q╢ encontrИ┘y hago Иnfasis en la palabra encontrИ por q╢ el boleto me lo regalС una seЯora a cambio de q╢ cuidara a todos sus 6 hijos durante todo el viaje

Tyson: Se supone q╢ eres rica

Habda: Pero ahorrativa

Todos: Si, como no

Roberth: Ya, como sea, voy a hablar (toma su celular) bueno? Si, quiero dos boletos para Roma lo mАs pronto posible, quИ?? No, esto no puede ser, bueno gracias (cuelga el telefono)

Habda: (Hace como q╢ estА preocupada) Hermanito, q╢ desgracia te aqueja ahora?

Roberth: TЗ!

Habda: (Molesta) QuИ?

Roberth: Ah no, perdСn, ahora no eres tЗ, es q╢ es la costumbre. Es q╢ me dijeron q╢ al parecer hay mal tiempo en Roma y se cerraron todos los vuelos para allА

Habda: (DramАtica) QuИ???? Noooooo, esto no puede ser, y ahora q╢ vamos a hacer lejos de nuestra tierra? CСmo llegaremos a la bella Italia a nuestro cАlido y acogedor hogar? QuИ serА de nosotros sin un medio de transporte q╢ nos lleve hasta allА?

Roberth: Ya entendМ sarcАstica. HarИ un par de llamadas para ver q╢ puedo hacer

Habda: We-no (Roberth se va y Habda sonrie maliciosamente)

Kai: Tuviste algo q╢ ver en esto, verdad?

Habda: (Cara de angelito) Yoo??? CСmo pasas a creer

Kai: Hmmmm no se q╢ hiciste pero si Roberth se entera te va a matar

Habda: No me va a matar por q╢ yo tengo mi conciencia limpia

Una vista rАpida a la conciencia de Habda: Vemos un lugar completamente oscuro y lleno de polvo, basura, en fin, muy sucio y oscuro

Roberth: No, no pude hacer nada, todos los vuelos para Roma han sido cancelados hasta nuevo aviso

Habda: QuИ desgracia! Q╢ calamidad! Q╢ desdicha! Q╢ infortunio! Q╢ desventura!! Q╢┘.q╢┘malo?...mmm dМganme otro sinСnimo q╢ pueda usar por q╢ a mi ya no se me ocurren

Roberth: Que graciosa, serА mejor q╢ comencemos a buscar un hotel donde quedarnos hasta q╢ podamos regresar a Italia

Habda: QuИ?? Un hotel?? Por q╢ insistes en gastar tu dinero?? De verАs hay q╢ ser ahorrativo y penar a futuro para dejarle un buen patrimonio a las charamuscas┘digo hijos q╢ tengas, por q╢ no nos quedamos aquМ y aparte es de a grapa┘digo gratis

Tyson: QuИ? Mi casa no es un hotel??

Habda: Te he dicho un millСn de veces q╢ es la casa de tu abuelo no tu casa asМ q╢ en todo caso no es tu casa y no decides tЗ

Roberth: No nos quedaremos aquМ

Habda: Andale!

Roberth: No

Habda: Por favor

Roberth: No

3 horas despuИs

Habda: Nada mАs un ratito q╢ me quedo platicando con mis amigos y ya, si?

Todos: Tus amigos

Habda: (Abraza a Kai y a Hilary) Claro! Ustedes son mis amigos (comienza a bailar y cantar zarandeando a Kai y a Hilary) somos amigos, ustedes amigos, amigos de verdad, por siempre amigos, ustedes amigos y no vamos a cambiar

Kai y Hilary: Ya callate!

Habda: (Se detiene) Amargados

Roberth: No

Habda: SСlo un ratito chiquito, te prometo q╢ nada malo pasarА

Roberth: No se ni porque lo hago pero esta bien, pero sСlo un rato

Habda: (Abraza a Roberth) Gracias hermanito!! Por eso te quiero tanto!!!!!! Por eso eres mi hermano favorito!!! (Bryan la mira molesta) Hey Bryan no es q╢ tenga algo en tu contra pero bueno┘tu entiendes

Tyson: Bueno, yo ya tengo mucha hambre

Habda: TЗ siempre tienes hambre

Tyson: No es cierto┘.bueno si es cierto pero ahora tengo mАs hambre q╢ nunca

Ray: Yo coconarИ

Habda: No! Yo quiero preparar hoy la comida

Todos: QuИ??

Bryan: Quieres matarnos??

Habda: Si no cocino tan feo

Hace algunos aЯos

Habda: Feliz cumpleaЯos Bryan!! Te preparИ un pastel

Bryan: Gracias (Lo prueba y le salen tachecitos en los ojos)

Roberth: QuИ le echaste al pastel??

Habda: Lo normal┘harina┘espuma para rasurar┘lodo┘acuarelas┘atЗn┘cafИ┘mayonesa┘mmm aceite┘anticongelante.

Roberth: Estas loca?

Habda: Si

De nuevo en el escenario actual

Habda: Yo quiero cocinar! Yo quiero cocinar! Yo quiero cocinar!

Todos: No

Habda: Yo quiero cocinar

Ray: Esta bien, tЗ cocinaras pero yo te ayudare

Habda: Weno

Un rato despuИs, en la cocina

Habda: CСmo se hace la sopa?

Ray: Pues pones agua caliente y luego le echas la sopa y┘

Habda: Y a que hora le pones la mostaza?

Ray: La sopa no lleva mostaza!!!

Habda: Ah no?

Ray: No!

Habda: PerdСn

Otro rato despuИs

Ray: Bueno, al parecer ya quedС todo y no hubo ningЗn accidente, quemadura, intoxicaciСn ni nada de nada

Habda: Si! (se queda pensando) Oye!

Ray: Bueno, irИ a decirles a los chicos q╢ ya estА lista la comida

Habda: Si, oye, ©El plato de Tyson es aquel q╢ parece olla para hacer tamales?

Ray: Si, es ese

Habda: Weno

Ray: (Sale de la cocina pero luego se regresa rАpidamente y ve a Habda a punto de vaciarle un frasco de veneno para ratas al plato de Tyson) Habda!

Habda: PerdСn, me ganС la tentaciСn

Ray: Bueno, voy con los chicos y mАs te vale q╢ no hagas nada

Habda: Promesa de perro

Ray: Bueno (se va)

Una hora y media despuИs

Habda: (Cortando papАs y zanahorias en forma de pequeЯas personas y luego comienza a jugar con ellas) Hola seЯora papa, hola seЯora zanahoria, ©CСmo estА el pequeЯo chicharito? Bien y su hijo el ejote? Hay pues fМjese q╢ ayer se lo comieron en una ensalada, hay Dios miС q╢ desgracia!!. Nah┘. Como q╢ ya se tardС mucho Ray, irИ a ver q╢ pasa

Habda sale de la cocina y ve q╢ todos los chicos estАn viendo televisiСn

Habda: Chicos, ya estА lista la comida (Nadie responde) Chicos, chicos! (Se da cuenta de q╢ todos estАn viendo en la televisiСn a unas chicas en bikini bailando y todos estАn babeando y perdidos) Chicos!!! (Furiosa) CHICOS!!!! (Arroja su zapato a la televisiСn y esta explota)

Todos: Habda!

Habda: Todos!

Tyson: Ahora descompusiste la televisiСn!

Roberth: Prometiste q╢ te portarМas bien!

Habda: Y lo hice por su bien, bola de promiscuos pervertidos ©quieren q╢ les diga a sus padres lo q╢ estaban haciendo?

Tyson: Como si a ti te afectara

Tala: Cierto, no es tu problema

Habda: (Se queda inmСvil sin decir nada) Cierto, no es mi problema (Abre la puerta y sale corriendo)

Tala: No, Habda espera!, no quise decir eso

Roberth: Habda!!! Esa niЯa me las va a pagar (sale corriendo)

3 horas despuИs

Roberth regresa a la casa de Tyson

Bryan: Y? dСnde esta Habda?

Roberth: No la encontrИ por ningЗn lado

Bryan: QuИ? Mi hermanita estА perdida? Ya esta oscureciendo y ella esta sola, hay muchos peligros

Roberth: Lo sИ, yo tambiИn estoy preocupado (Entonces Roberth y Bryan se quedan viendo)

Bryan: Piensas lo mismo q╢ yo?

Roberth: Si┘.nunca pensИ q╢ me preocuparМa tanto por ella

Bryan: Ni yo

Roberth: Bueno, iremos todos a buscarla, nos organizaremos en grupos de dos, Tyson y Kenny irАn a buscarla hacia el sur, Ray y Max al norte, Kai y Hilary al este y Bryan y yo al oeste

Tala: Y yo?

Roberth: Mmmm tЗ bЗscala donde puedas. Ahora si, todos a buscar a Habda!! (Salen corriendo todos y ven q╢ todos se van hacia el mismo lugar como manifestaciСn) Alto!! Por q╢ todos vamos al mismo lugar? (Todos se quedan callados) adivino, nadie sabe donde queda el norte ni el sur ni el este ni el oeste

Todos: Pues┘si

Kenny: Yo si sИ, el sur es hacia donde vive la seЯora q╢ vende tacos en la esquina

Tyson: Vamos para allА! (salen corriendo los dos)

Roberth: El norte es para allА, el este para acА y el oeste para acullА

Tala: Y el poniente!

Roberth: Hay no se! Yo no fui a esa clase, bЗsquenla donde puedan (todos salen corriendo)

CONTINUARA

Q╢ pasС? Les gustС el capitulo?? Bueno espero sus reviews y denme sus opiniones, dМganme q╢ quieren q╢ agregue o q╢ no les gusta, pliss espero sus reviews.

Bueno, y ahora voy a otros asuntos, el primero es q╢ en el capitulo anterior di dos direcciones y no aparecieron asМ q las doy de nuevo y espero q╢ estА vez si aparezcan.

La primera es de un fan fic q╢ termine hace poco (es el primero q╢ termino) la direcciСn es: h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 5 0 3 8 6 5 / 1 / S a c a m e d e e s t e h o r r i b l e l u g a r q u e l l a m o v i d a O si no aparece entran a la pagina principal de fan fiction, de ahМ a donde dice misc, luego musicals/plays y de ahМ le dan a Spanish y buscan un fanfic q╢ dice: Sacame de este horrible lugar q╢ llamС vida de Habda Ivanov (o sease yo) me gustarМa mucho q╢ lo leyeran y me dieran sus opiniones

La segunda es promocionar un foro q╢ cree hace poco y q╢ es sobre rols, aЗn no hay nadie y hay varios roles (entre ellos uno de beyblade) en los q╢ podrАn participar, la direcciСn es (claro sin espacios):

H t t p / m u n d o m a g i c o d e l r o l . m f o r o s . c o m /

Y la Зltima es decirles q╢ los kiero un montononon y les doy las gracias a todos por leer mis historias (podrian estar haciendo algo mejor) y por dejar sus reviews, de verdad muchas gracias a todos. Saben q╢ cualquier cosa mi mail es: s a l i m a k i m a n i m e y a h o o . c o m . m . x

De nuevo mil gracias a todos, les mando millones de abrazos y besos

Habda Ivanov 


End file.
